Una nueva historia
by LEEC
Summary: Es una historia de Evangelion, pero, sin los EVAS, con los chicos en la realidad que ellos siempre han querido, NERV, todavia esta en creacion, y apenas se descubrio el objeto extraño es la Antartica, pero esta vez los lazon entre los familiares y amigos son mas fuertes, Yui sigue viva, al igual que la madre de Asuka. es mi primer Fic, asi que juzgenlo con dureza, de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Este es mi primer FanFic, espero que les guste, termine de ver la serie, me encanto, asi que dije, ¿Por qué no? Y me puse a hacer mi primer Fanfic, no me parece muy bueno, y en algunos lugares meti cosas que ni tienen que ver con el tema, bueno sin más preámbulo, que lo disfruten, aparte puse a un personaje con mi nombre, asi que NO ME MATEN.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFic: Una nueva historia.**

Estudios Gainax

Hideaki: bien ¿qué les pareció?

Fuyutsuki: a mí me gusto, ¿Qué opinas tu Gendo?

Gendo: para mi está bien, pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser el malo?

Katsuragi: pues no me dirás que el papel no te queda del todo mal.

Gendo: ¡no soy como el de la película o la serie!

Katsuragi: pero es igual de distraído y desconsiderado que tú.

Gendo: pero yo si quiero a Shinji, yo no lo obligaría a usar algo así.

Ritsuko: ¡cállense los 2, es solo una serie por el amor de dios¡

Yui: tiene razón Gendo, si fuera como en la serie yo sería el alma de un robot gigante.

Ritsuko: y yo una mujer con complejos hacia su madre.

Katsuragi: y yo una ebria que busca a su padre en los hombres.

Kyoko: y yo una mujer loca que cree que su hija es una muñeca.

Fuyutsuki: que al final se suicida y mata a la muñeca.

Kyoko: gracias Kozo por resaltar esa parte.

Kaji: bueno, ya dejemos de pelear y decidamos si nos gustó.

Yui: me gusto.

Katsuragi: a mí también.

Ritsuko: está bien para mí.

Kaji: yo ni salgo.

Fuyutsuki: bueno ya saben lo que pienso.

Gendo: yo también estoy de acuerdo.

Hideaki: bien, ustedes ya dijeron que si, solo faltan los niños de votar, ¿no lo creen?

Yui: si, necesitamos saber si lo aprueban.

Katsuragi: ya conocen a Asuka y a Rei, ellas si lo van a probar, pero me preocupa Shinji, ya conocen lo sensible que es, aparte de que no estuvo muy seguro al comienzo de la serie si quería participar o no.

Ritsuko: ninguno de nosotros estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, de hecho de no ser por el empeño que pusieron este Emiliano y Kensuke en que participemos en el proyecto, ninguno de nosotros abríamos participado.

Gendo: bueno, ya conocen a Emiliano, estamos con él desde la universidad, aparte quien creería que de estudiar periodismo llegaría a ser parte de la ONU, estando en el consejo de seguridad.

Yui: y tal vez sin la propuesta para la creación de NERV, esta idea no se hubiera realizado.

Hideaki: ¿saben para que se va a crear NERV?

Kyoko: al parecer encontraron algo en la Antártica, algo que puede probar que la existencia de dios, puede servir para descubrir el origen del hombre.

Kaji: en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué nosotros, y más importante porque la división militar de la ONU es la encargada de esto, porque no se lo deja a las divisiones de investigación?

Kyoko: sin importar el caso, ya sabemos por qué fuimos escogidos, Emiliano nos conoce, sabe que puede confiar en nosotros.

Fuyutsuki: aparte, considerando que muchos de nosotros fueron militares o trabajaron para la división de investigación militar de la ONU, puede demostrar el porqué de que nosotros hayamos sido escogidos.

Yui: pero hace años que no somos militares, Misato y tu son maestro de escuela.

Gendo: sea cual sea el porqué, fuimos escogidos para develar uno de los mayores secretos de la historia.

Fuyutsuki: Gendo tiene razón, aparte, todavía no nos vamos.

Yui: dejémoslo así por ahora, ¿quieren?, esta estábamos hablando de los chicos, esta serie nos ha hecho ver partes de nosotros que tal vez no creíamos tener, pero en todo caso esta serie nos ha ayudado, ¿no creen?

Kyoko: tiene razón, nos ha ayudado a enfrentar a varios de nuestros demonios, también a los chicos.

Katsuragi: esta serie le ha dado más confianza a Shinji, después de todo, jamás ha tenido tantos amigos.

Gendo: aparte que ha hecho que Rei sea más abierta en cuestión de sus emociones.

Risuto: aparte ha hecho que Asuka muestre un poco más de amor por Shinji, ¿aún se acuerdan cuando lo vio desnudo?

Katsuragi: como no, el pobre solo estaba acostado después de bañarse escuchando su SDAT.

Risuto: qué bueno que Emiliano estaba, sino hubiera sido un triste cumpleaños.

Kaji: yo no me entere, ¿Qué paso?

Kasuragi: bueno, lo que pasó fue que estábamos planeando la fiesta, le pedí a Asuka que fuera por él, porque Kaworu ya había llegado, pero cuando entro lo que se escuchó fueron los gritos de Shinji y a Asuka decir "Baka hentai, pervertido idiota, Shinji imbécil" y a el correr desnudo diciendo "perdón Asuka", después ella toma un cuchillo que esta sobre la mesa y le dice: "si te alcanzo el apellido Ikari desaparece".

Yui: ¿Qué paso?

Katsuragi: yo salte y jale a Shinji fuera del departamento, mientras Emiliano inmovilizaba a Asuka.

Gendo: ¿Cómo lo hizo?, todos sabemos que cuando ella se enoja se totalmente imparable.

Katsuragi: Kaworu ayudo, él se puso frente a Asuka e intento calmarla, mientras Emiliano se acercaba por atrás y la atrapo

Risuto: supongo que este Kaworu siente algo más que amistad por Shinji.

Fuyutsuki: claro, ¿no se acuerdan de lo que paso después?

Gendo: lo que paso demuestra el por qué no debemos darle alcohol a los niños, ¿verdad Misato?

Katsuragi: ¡eso no fue mi culpa, en primera fue idea de Emiliano darle a Kaworu su primera cerveza!

Kyoko: pero si no me equivoco tú le diste una cerveza la cual habías agregado una buena cantidad de vodka.

Yui: y como Kaworu nunca había tomado no sintió la diferencia, aparte de que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar le cayó mal y comenzó a actuar como ebrio.

Kaji: y como olvidar cuando pidió su regalo a Shinji.

Risuto: te juro que cuando lo vi supe que Shinji no era lo que todos creíamos, todo gracias a Misato.

Katsuragi: no fue tan serio.

Fuyutsuki: ¡que no fue serio!, te recuerdo que un Kaworu muy pasado de copas se acercó a un tímido Shinji, después de apagar la velas del pastel diciendo: "ahora, mi regalo", besando a Shinji en los labios y después desmallándose con una sonrisa en la cara.

Katsuragi: sigo pensando que no fue serio, por…

Fuyutsuki: y sigue con lo mismo, por que literalmente puedo ponerte el video, por que como Hideaki fue a la fiesta, se inspiró para el capítulo 24.

Gendo: Kozo tiene razón fue irresponsable darle una cerveza a un chico de 15 años, y aun mas haberle puesto vodka a esa bebida, pero nadie podrá negar que Shinji no tenía una sonrisa.

Yui: tal vez, pero, ¿no creen que Shinji tiene muchos amores platónicos?

Kanji: Yui como siempre tiene razón, a Shinji le gustaba Rei, y si Asuka dejara de torturarlo y le mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo más probable es que el mostrara los suyos.

Yui: ¿aún recuerdan cuando le iba a pedir a Rei ser su novia?

Gendo: cuando me lo dijo, de no ser por que Yui estaba a mi lado me convertía en el Gendo de la serie.

Ritsuko: sé que Rei no se parece a Yui, pero, ¿no sospecho con el apellido, no sospecho cuando dijo Ayanami?

Yui: no lo creo, para Shinji, siempre me he llamado Yui Ikari, ni siquiera creo que sepa mi apellido de soltera.

Fuyutsuki: pero. ¿No ha conocido a ningún familiar del lado de su madre?

Gendo: a Yui solo le quedan algunos familiares en el norte, yo ya no tengo a nadie.

Kanji: bueno, es de comprenderse, Rei no se parece en nada a Yui, ella tiene los ojos rojos y el cabello azul, mientras que tú tienes el cabello castaño y los ojos cafés.

Katsuragi: pero cuando nos avisó, creo que Yui estaba a punto de desmallarse y a Gendo, aparte de que le estaba a punto de estallar la vena de la frente creo que estaba pensando muy seriamente en hacer lo que haría el Gendo de la serie en esa situación.

Ritsuko: a parte como se puso cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

Katsuragi: de no ser porque Emiliano y yo estábamos ahí lo más probable es que hubiéramos sacado a Shinji en camilla… y a Gendo con esposas.

Ritsuko: pero hay que admitir que fue un poco gracioso…

Gendo: tal vez pero, si lo vez desde la perspectiva mía y de Yui es básicamente que nuestro hijo estuvo a punto de cometer incesto.

Katsuragi: y que tu casi lo matas.

Ritsuko: pero aún me acuerdo de cómo estaba Shinji, casi se quería morir de la vergüenza, y Rei no estaba mejor que él.

Yui: eso es de comprenderse.

Hideaki: bueno, ya son las 4:00, ya debieron de salir de la escuela, ¿no deberíamos de hablarles para que lo vean?

Katsuragi: mala suerte que Emiliano no lo pudo ver, era el que estaba más emocionado.

Hideaki: tal vez no, quería que saliera, pero aunque hicimos varios intentos y hasta una separada en la cual sale de vez cuando, me temo que no salió en la oficial.

Yui: pero, él se moría de ganas por salir, aun me acuerdo como nos suplicó que hiciéramos la serie.

Fuyutsuki: al menos Kaworu sale, aunque sea por, ¿Cuánto? 10, 15 segundos.

Katsuragi: si, a Emiliano le va a encantar que su hijo salga más que el en la serie.

Ritsuko: al menos sale más que la madre de Kaworu.

Yui: ella ni sale.

Ritsuko: ese es el punto, ¿Por qué ella no sale?

Hideaki: porque quería crear a un personaje solitario por decisión propia, que no tuviera familia, pero que fuera el capaz de demostrarle a Shinji lo que todos ustedes de la serie y en la vida real le habían intentado mostrar, en palabras del 17° angel: "tu corazón es digno de ser amado", aparte de que la soledad a veces no es mala, sino una oportunidad de reflexionar con uno mismo.

Fuyutsuki: y supongo que el amor de una madre lo hubiera hecho humano.

Hideaki: a todos los personajes los hice como un reflejo de ustedes mismos, con defectos y fortalezas, algunos magnifique sus defectos para hacer de ustedes lo más alejado posible del estereotipo de héroe perfecto y sin problemas, a todos los hice humanos magnificando sus debilidades.

Gendo: tal vez, pero te pasaste haciendo a mi personaje, ¿no crees?

Hideaki: jajajaja, si tal vez si me pase contigo, pero eres un buen villano, pero ya enserio, ¿no le van a hablar a los niños?

Yui: yo le hablo a Shinji y a Rei, ya debieron de salir de la escuela.

Katsuragi: yo a Asuka, Akise y Kaworu, no saben lo feliz que va a estar de que estés aquí Kyoko, ¿hace cuánto que no la vez?

Kyoko: un año, tal vez año medio, pero hablamos casi todos los días por el video comunicador, ha sido un divorcio difícil, en especial para ella, consideraba a su padre como su héroe.

Emiliano: lo que pasa es que Langley, es aunque un buen hombre y un gran padre, es un pésimo esposo.

Todos: ¡EMILIANO!

Emiliano: veo que me extrañaron, pasa Misaki.

Misaki: bueno, parece que sí, ¿que han estado haciendo ustedes?, espero que nada con alcohol.

Katsuragi: nunca me lo vas a perdonar, ¿verdad?

Emiliano: al menos no te grita, como la mitad de la idea fue mía, me metió una santa regañada, parecía niño chiquito.

Misaki: merecido te lo tenías.

Emiliano: vamos, ya te dije que cuando cumplí 15 mi papá me dio mi primera cerveza, aparte, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Misato le puso vodka?

Kyoko: basta de regaños, ahora, ¿Cuándo llegaron?

Misaki: Hace unas 3 horas, aterrizamos en Tokio-2 y tomamos el tren.

Katsuragi: bien, ¿Qué han hecho?

Emiliano: pues revisando los últimos ajustes para la creación de NERV, solo necesitamos al país sede.

Kyoko: ¿no se supone que sería Japón?

Misaki: el gobierno Japonés no está muy seguro si quiere a una organización paramilitar de la ONU con suficiente poder para derrocarlo en su principal ciudad.

Emiliano: queremos que sea Japón, pero si no se puede, podrá ser EUA o Alemania.

Fuyutsuki: ¿Por qué tiene que ser en Japón?

Misaki: no tiene que ser en Japón, es de preferencia y el por qué Japón como sede, es porque aquí la UNSC construyo el GEO-FRENTE, una instalación ultra segura e impenetrable donde se podrá investigar de manera segura lo que sea que se encuentre en la Antártica, y se traído con rapidez, porque las 3 flotas del pacifico de la ONU pueden mandar de Japón a la Antártica, del continente a Japón y de américa a Japón.

Gendo: la ONU no puede exigir el uso del GEO-FRENTE, aunque sea su terreno, si un país no está en conflicto, o solicita la intervención militar, la ONU no puede ingresar tropas a un país soberano.

Misaki: ese es el secreto, y tenemos un plan, pero no queremos usarlo porque sería una amenaza directa a la soberanía Japonesa, aparte necesitaríamos tu ayuda Ritsuko.

Ritsuko: creo que se lo que planean y no creo que me guste.

Emiliano: a nosotros tampoco, es digamos, un plan de respaldo.

Ritsuko: pero es propiedad japonesa.

Emilianio: técnicamente no.

Katsuragi: perdón, pero a que se refieren.

Ritsuko: adelante, diles.

Emiliano: el plan secundario son las MAGIS, la ONU es la dueña oficial de las computadoras, en todos los continentes en que se encuentren, pero permitimos que las ciudades sede de las MAGIS introduzcan a sus superintendentes en ellas.

Fuyutsuki: eso significa que si las MAGIS son desactivadas…

Kyoko: Tokio-3 y algunas ciudades se quedarían totalmente a oscuras, los servicios básicos se quedarían desactivados.

Yui: ¿serían capaces de llegar a eso?

Misaki: no creemos que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo.

Gendo: pero de ser necesario llegar a ese extremo, ¿Cómo lo harían?

Emiliano: en caso de que Japón se resista las demás MAGIS organizaran ataques simultáneos.

Ritsuko: ¿Cómo pasarían a través de programa de defensa 666?

Misaki: por eso te necesitamos, tu eres la única capaz de pasar atreves de eso.

Ritsuko: pero, significa que quieren que utilice la creación de mi madre y la utilice contra sí misma, ¿Qué creen que ella piense de eso?

Emiliano: Naoko está de acuerdo, le explicamos todo cuando estuvimos en la sede MAGI de Pekín.

Misaki: y en caso de necesitarlo nos va apoyar desde la MAGI de Pekín.

Kanji: pero eso prácticamente paralizaría a toda la prefectura de Nagano sino a todo el centro de Japón.

Emiliano: por eso Japón debería permitir a la UNSC el ingreso de tropas, solo queremos ocupar el GEO-FRENTE, aparte, las JSSDF tendrán permiso de investigar a las tropas apostadas, queremos poner tropas en una instalación militar propiedad de la UNSC y la ONU.

Gendo: pero no es correcto quitarle a toda una prefectura los servicios.

Misaki: ni siquiera hemos amenazado al gobierno, creemos que todavía es posible convérselos de permitir NERV en Japón por medios pacíficos.

Kyoko: bueno, terminemos con esto vamos a hablarle a los chicos.

Emiliano: tienes razón, hace mucho que queremos estar con Kaworu y Akise, hace 5 meses que no lo vemos, ¿Cómo se ha portado?

Katsuragi: en la casa se ha portado muy bien, también en la escuela, y es lo que más me sorprende.

Misaki: ya se hizo amigo de los Touji y de Kensuke, ¿verdad?

Katsuragi: si, pero no ha hecho nada grabe o fuera de lo normal, es un buen chico.

Kyoko: ¿los chicos se han portado bien en casa, Misato?

Katsuragi: si, de hecho, extraño tenerlos a todos en casa.

Ritsuko: ¿en serio extrañas tener a 5 niños en tu casa?

Katsuragi: pues me caen bien, aparte que desde de que Emiliano hablo con Asuka cuando, ustedes saben, ella es más paciente y tolerante, ya no le dice a Rei niña modelo, a Kaworu ya no le dice homosexual, a Kensuke ya casi no le dice otaku y a Shinji, bueno, ya no le pega y dejo de decirle hentai.

Emiliano: no fue nada, es que lo que paso esa vez ya fue el colmo, pero lo de Shinji, eso ella lo vio sola.

Gendo: pero, ¿qué le dijiste o que te dijo?

Emiliano: es un secreto, ella me dijo cosas muy personales y yo también, ella se emborracho y nos dijo lo que pensaba, yo le ofrecí a Misato a Kyoko que podía hablar con ella, no regañarla, fui a buscarla a la escuela, no sin hablar con Shinji sobre lo que paso cuando nos sacaste, pero él no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, bueno, lo que paso es que recogí a los niños en la escuela, los deje en un centro comercial del centro y me lleve a Asuka al parque del GEO-FRENTE, ahí hablamos e intentamos resolver los problemas, por eso se disculpó después.

Fuyutsuki: este grupo de amigos tiene severos problemas con el alcohol, no solo Asuka, también Shinji se emborracho una vez y dijo varias verdades y es obvio que Misato tiene muchos problemas con la bebida, y fue peor cuando Emiliano se emborracho nos insultó también nos dijo nuestras verdades.

Emiliano: perdón por eso, yo fui el que peor los lastimo, porque, como los conozco desde la universidad y tengo acceso a sus archivo en la ONU y en la UNSC, se casi todo sobre ustedes, creo que el único que no insulte esa noche fue a Hideaki, por no saber nada de él.

Katsuragi: no te golpeamos esa noche porque, bueno ya sabes.

Emiliano: dilo, estaba así de borracho y asqueado por a mediados del mismo año mi esposa falleció.

Kyoko: todos lo lamentamos, pero nadie cree que a Kat le haya gustado verte así de borracho y demacrado por ella, a ella le habría gustado que tu siguieras con tu vida, como te habría gustado a ti que ella siguiera con la suya si tu hubieras muerto.

Emiliano: tarde casi todo un año en comprenderlo, y de no ser por Misaki tal vez seguiría así, ella me salvo, y me dio 2 hijo hermosos hijos.

Yui: ¿dónde la conociste?

Misaki: aun lo recuerdo, lo vi tambaleándose en las escaleras del mando militar de la ONU, tenía unas ojeras inmensas, tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara, el uniforme todo arrugado y apestaba a alcohol y tabaco, yo creía que era un soldado o alguien nada importante, nunca creí que sería un alto mando del consejo de seguridad.

Emiliano: esa noche había sido terrible, en comparación a otras, mis pesadillas se hacían peor con cada intento de dormir, al final me puse mi uniforme y Salí a un bar, ahí me emborrache hasta que fue hora de cerrar, pase toda la noche dormido en un callejón que estaba junto al bar, a la mañana siguiente un policía me despertó, pensó que era un marine en traje de gala, cuando le mostré mi identificación se disculpó por haberme pateado, me ayudo a pararme y me llevo a la ONU. No sé qué me paso, cuando la vi, algo, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido en mi interior despertó de repente, por alguna razón hubiera deseado estar más presentable, aparte, ella me estaba ayudando a subir las escaleras y me llevo a mi oficina, a pesar que era un borracho que apestaba, ella me dejo y salió, junte fuerzas y le pregunte: "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", ella me dijo Misaki Nagisa, cuando ella salió tire la botella de tequila que tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y fui al baño y me arregle lo mejor que pude.

Misaki: cuando Salí de la oficina casi vómito, apestaba a alcohol y a basura y se veía deplorable, me preguntaba como un hombre como él podía ser representante en el consejo de seguridad, pero cuando salió, debo admitir que me sorprendió, se veía recuperado, ya no se tambaleaba, se veía que sentía mejor, parecía que se intentó arreglar un poco, se cambió el uniforme, se arregló el cabello y aunque todavía tenía los ojos rojos se veía mucho mejor que cuando entro, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo, se reunió con el Primer Ministro, cuando termino se despidió y se acercó a mí.

Emiliano: te debo una por eso Kanji, intente uno de los trucos de acercamientos que hacías en la universidad, me acerque para disculparme y darle las gracias por haberme ayudado, pero "olvidando" mi teléfono en su escritorio, entre en mi oficina y espere a ver lo que ocurría, después entro y me lo entrego, diciéndome que no intentara trucos de secundaria con ella, que si tanto quería hablar con ella le hablara de frente, y no por tonterías como lo que acababa de hacer, estaba siendo regañado por una mujer con al menos 6 rangos por debajo del mío, así que le hice caso y le dije que si quería tomar un café después del trabajo, creía que nomás lo hacía para darme una lección, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que sí, ¿Por qué me dijiste que sí, básicamente me habías conocido como un borracho?, llevo 15 años contigo y todavía no lo sé.

Misaki: supongo que sentí algo de lastima por ti, pero creo que era porque me parecías familiar, sentía que te había visto antes, pero en ese momento no lo recordaba.

Emiliano: ¿te refieres a…?

Misaki: si, pero esa vez no sabía quién eras tú, teníamos 15 años.

Katsuragi: 15 años, ¿tú no andanas con Kat en ese tiempo?

Emiliano: eso fue antes, yo estaba distanciado del mundo, pero cuando vi lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, se podría decir que volví a sentir algo además de tristeza, sentí ira, pero me dio valor.

Yui: ¿de qué están hablando?

Emiliano: te conté que mis padres peleaban, ¿no?

Yui: si, por problemas monetarios, tu padre tenía una mega deuda por un préstamo para abrir un taller.

Emiliano: por eso me hice introvertido, mis padres se gritaban a la más mínima provocación, intentaba separarme de la realidad.

Yui: pero, ¿Qué paso, a que se refieren a lo último que dijo esta Misaki?

Emiliano: se refiere a algo que le paso en la secundaria, una vez, estábamos en los casilleros, el piso estaba siendo enserado y ella tenía falda, una de sus amigas la empujo jugando, se resbalo y mientras se resbalaba su falda se levantó y todos vieron que no tenía ropa interior, para cuando se levantó todos se empezaron a burlar de ella, diciéndole cosas como: "zorrita, puta esta noche en mi cama y veras las estrellas" y toda clase de insultos que se les ocurran, ella estaba aterrada, estaba abrazada de una amiga, pero ella se suelta y se aleja, la deja sola contra casi todos los niños de la escuela.

Ritsuko: y tú, ¿Qué hiciste?

Emiliano: yo tenía el casillero junto a ella, intente quedarme sentado y seguir leyendo, intentando callar esa voz que me decía que fuera a ayudarla, pero cuando le comenzaron a decirle majaderías, estalle, porque fuimos amigos antes de todo el lio, el punto, es que me pare, me puse entre ella y los chicos y la defendí, les dije que la dejaran en paz, todos se quedaron callados, mas por la sorpresa de que yo haya hablado que por el miedo que pudiera causar un alfeñique de 45 kilos. Cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa, el más grande me dijo: "y si no que, ¿vas a leer un libro", yo le dije: "no, solo le voy a decir al director que cada vez que la maestra de biología se agacha para alcanzar algo, tú le tomas fotos, y que tú, cada vez que el profesor de informática se distrae tu descargas porno en la computadora y que el otro tiene un hoyo que da a las regaderas de las chicas", cuando dije el ultimo, todas las chicas lo voltearon a ver, casi le saltan encima, cuando eso pasaba, Nagisa se me acerco al oído y me dijo tartamudeando: "gracias".

Misaki: gracias por eso, pero, de haber sabido lo que te iban a hacer, mejor no te hubieras metido.

Emiliano: sabía donde me metía, sabía lo que me iban a hacer, pero, aunque se excedieron, valió la pena.

Misaki: pero, se excedieron, de no ser porque Kat te estaba persiguiendo, te hubiera ido peor.

Katsuragi: ¿de qué están hablando?

Emiliano: sabía que cuando saliera de la escuela me emboscarían para vengarse de lo que dije, pero abusaron, un ojo morado, 2 costillas rotas, 6 puntadas en una pierna y varios moretones en el cuerpo, de no haber sido por que Kat estaba cerca, me habría quedado ahí inconsciente todo el día, ella me cargo todo el trayecto de la escuela a su casa, cuando desperté estaba en su habitación de huéspedes, con su madre como enfermera, y la mía a un lado viendo cómo iban las cosas.

Katsuragi: Te golpearon por defender a Nagisa.

Emiliano: si, solo recuerdo que me gritaban cosas como: "no te metas en lo que no te importa".

Nagisa: pero, eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que, cuando fue a la escuela después de toda una semana, aun enyesado y vendado, lo siguieron molestando, le seguían diciendo cosa, hasta lo golpeaban en el yeso.

Emiliano: se podría decir me tendría que arrepentir de una de las pocas de las que estaba orgulloso, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero gracias a Kat no lo hice, después de que me salvo, comenzamos a salir, al parecer yo le gustaba, pero cuando me hice introvertido y frio, según ella, me hice más fuerte, pero me aleje de todos, de hecho, busque alejarlos, no era la misma persona de la que se había enamorada, pero, lo que hice, defender a Misaki, aun sabiendo lo que me esperaba, demostró que el Emiliano que ella conoció seguía vivo.

Katsuragi: esto es muy tierno, pero, nos estaban diciendo, como se enamoraron tú y Nagisa.

Nagisa: tomamos el café, nos conocimos otra vez, me parecía conocido, pero no podía recordarlo, aparte creo que de no haber sido por los "4 días de lluvia", no creo que hubiera pasado de ahí.

Gendo: ¿Qué paso en los "4 días de lluvia"?

Misaki: yo estaba en Tokio-3 por trabajo, pero en realidad vivía en Tokio-2, estaba en un hotel del centro, muy lejos, el primer día, mi auto funciono bien, pero al segundo día me dejo parada en el estacionamiento de la ONU, con la lluvia a cantaros me regrese a pie a mi hotel, bajo la lluvia no tenía señal, aparte de no había taxis en funcionamiento, apenas estaba en la esquina cuando Emiliano paso, abrió la puerta, se bajó y me ofreció llevarme a mi hotel, acepte, cuando llegamos él se bajó y me acompaño hasta la puerta. Se suponía que el día siguiente me iba de Tokio-3, por lo que cedi mi habitación, pero se me obligo a quedarme un día mas, por lo que cuando acabo mi turno no tenía adonde ir, por lo que Emiliano me ofreció llevarme a su hotel, pero para cuando llegamos todas la habitaciones estaban ocupadas, por lo que al final, me quede en su cuarto, él se quedó en el sofá y yo en su cama, yo pase toda la noche intentando recordar quien era el, cuando me iba a rendir, en el buro vi una foto, era una foto antigua, de cuando él estaba en secundaria, en esa foto había 2 personas, él y una chica, cuando la vi, recordé, era el chico que me defendió, así que decidí que sería más abierta con él, a la mañana siguiente siguió lloviendo, pero solo durante la mañana y en la tarde, para la noche había despejado lo suficiente, pero como seguía sin auto Emiliano tubo que seguir llevándome, solo que esta vez a Tokio-2.

Ritsuko: ¡enserio hasta Tokio-2!

Misaki: lo mismo dije yo, pero me llevo, en el viaje hablamos mucho, para cuando llegamos a mi casa ya había dejado de llover, se estaciono y me ayudo a bajar algunas cosas del auto, terminamos y cuando se iba, le pedí que se quedara un rato, y el acepto, nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar, hablamos de varias tonterías hasta que le pregunto: "¿No te acuerdas de mi verdad?", el me vio extrañado y me pregunto: "¿debería?", yo le explique todo, el con cara de tonto me dijo: ¿eres la misma chica a la cual defendí cuando estaba en secundaria?", "si, gracias otra vez por eso, fuiste muy valiente, y perdón por lo que paso después", me dijo: "descuida, sabía perfectamente en lo que me metía, me alegra que estés bien", "si, gracias a ti, ¿Cómo esta Kat?, puso una cara de tristeza, y me dijo: "falleció", yo le di mi pésame y me abrazo, él también me abrazo, pero después me soltó y me regrese a mi lugar, para cambiar el tema le pregunte: "¿Por qué me invitaste a salir ese día?", él dijo "en realidad no lo sé, es día estaba totalmente asqueado, más que otros días.

Cuando te vi algo, no lo sé, pero algo que estaba apagado desde hace mucho tiempo se encendía al verte, de repente quería estar más presentable, de repente todo el dolor que sentí por Kat desapareció, no olvidándola, pero se volví algo más como un recuerdo feliz, del cual me alegraba, solo podía pensar en ti, y como tu yo también pensaba que te había visto antes, pero no podía recordar, aparte supongo que te invite porque me gustaste algún tiempo durante la secundaria, pero…", yo lo bese en ese momento, cuando nos separamos me pregunto con cara de estúpido y con una sonrisa: "¿y eso por qué fue?", "Por volver", nos seguimos besando hasta que como quien dice una cosa llevo a la otra y tuvimos sexo, pero no voy a entrar en detalles Misato, solo les voy a decir que a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos, el volvió a Tokio-3 prometiéndome visitarme para verme, y así lo hizo, pero…

Emiliano: lo que ella quiere decir es que a la 3 semana me visto, pero cuando le abrí la puerta el alma casi se me cae al piso, la Misaki que siempre veía no se parecía en nada a esta, se cabello normalmente arreglado estaba desecho, sus normalmente hermosos ojos rojos estaban inyectados en sangre, por haber llorado toda la noche y su ropa, perfectamente planchada y pulcra, estaba arrugada, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, ella abrió su bolso y saco una prueba de embarazo, la cual estaba positiva, ella me decía que no me preocupara, que ella se haría cargo de todo, que nunca tendría que verlos de nuevo, ella estaba a punto de correr cuando la detuve, la jale hacia mí, ella me vio con miedo, pensó que tal vez le iba a hacer algo, lo próximo que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza y decirle: "¿Cómo lo llamaremos?", ella con una cara de sorpresa y después de felicidad me dijo: "si es niña, ¿Qué te parece Catherine, para decirle Kat de cariño?", yo le dije "si es niño Kaworu, ¿Qué te parece?", despues ella comenzó a jugar con los nombres: "Caterine, kat Nagisa, Kaworu, Kaworu Escudero, no Kaworu Nagisa", "Me gusta" pasamos los primeros 5 meses felices, fuimos a revisar el sexo del bebe, cual sería nuestra sorpresa cuando descubrimos que tendríamos a dos varones, casi me desmallo, y así pasaron los siguientes 4 meses, hasta que llego el día del parto, cuando los tuve en brazos llore, les pusimos Kaworu y Akise, me consideraba el hombre más afortunado del mundo, hasta que pareció que todos tuvimos la misma idea de dar a luz por la misma época, verdad Gendo y Kyoko.

Gendo: pues sí, aparte esta difícil con los cumpleaños, por todos lo que tenemos que organizar en la misma época.

Hideaki: Para acabar la discusión, ¿por qué llegas tarde, ya terminamos de ver la película?

Emiliano: no importa, la ver cuando los niños lleguen…

Hideaki: hablando de los niños, parece que ya llegaron…

Asuka: ¡BAKA-SHINJI¡


	2. Una nueva historia: Comenzamos

Nota: esta es la continuación de mi primer fic, en este los chicos y los adultos se reencuentran y se dan un resumen de la situación de manera resumida, esta vez decidí hacerlo más corto, para que toda la acción se concentrara en los otros fic, aparte de que voy a intentar otras técnicas de narración distitas, para ver cual se acopla mejor.

Título: Una nueva historia: comenzamos.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFic: Una nueva historia 2° parte.**

Asuka: ¡no corras cobarde!, ¡si o te detienes y enfrentas esto como hombre, ni mami Yui va a reconocer tu cadáver!

Shinji: por piedad Asuka, solo me reí del chiste, estas exagerando.

Asuka: ¡me voy a vengar por reírte del estúpido chiste del Baka otaku militar!

Shinji: por el amor de dios, no fue un chiste grave.

Asuka: ¡eso lo decido yo Baka!

Emiliano: definitivamente ya llegaron.

Hideaki: ahhh… mi evento favorito… los 1000 metros planos de Asuka.

Misaki: ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?

Hideaki: en un rato, para ver quién gana, Shinji en metros planos o Asuka en lucha Grecorromana.

Emiliano: si ese es el caso, 100 yenes por Asuka.

(Insertar voz de narrador estilo el "perro Bermúdez")

Fuyutsuki: Y a aquí vienen, Shinji toma la delantera, pero Asuka pronto le comienza a seguir el paso, Shinji intenta un cambio de carril, pero Asuka le responde con un certero derechazo al hígado, eso debió doler, Shinji cae y rueda, Asuka se para y comienza a patearlo, que alguien haga algo, ese chico está recibiendo la paliza de su vida.

Kanji: yo los detengo.

Emiliano: yo te ayudo.

Kanji: haber… 1, 2, 3, ¡ahí vamos!

Emiliano: Asuka, suéltalo… ¡no me pates, que te pasa!

Asuka: lo que pasa es que Kensuke dijo que… ¡TENIA PECHO PLANO!, y este Baka en lugar de defenderme, se rio del estúpido chistecito.

Kanji: solo fue un chiste, mejor deja descanzar a Shinji un rato, y saluda a tu mamá.

Asuka: ¡¿Mutter ya llego?!

Kanji: también los padres de Kaworu y de Akise, ¿Dónde están, y Rei?

Shinji: los dejamos atrás, también a Touji, Hikari y Kensuke, pero ya deberían estar a punto de llegar.

Kyoko: ¡Asuka, como estas!, hace meses que no te veo, ¿te has portado bien con Misato y Kanji?

Asuka: si mutter, de hecho las cosas han estado aburridas en el departamento, ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?

Kyoko: bien, pero voy a renunciar

Asuka: ¿Por qué?, creí que te gustaba trabajar para el gobierno Alemán.

Kyoko: si, pero se me pide trabajar 7 meses al año, si trabajara para la ONU, solo trabajaría 4, en el Geo-Frente en Japón, por lo que viviríamos aquí, ya no tendrías que ir a visitarme hasta Alemania.

Asuka: enserio viviríamos en Japón.

Kyoko: si, viviríamos juntas.

Asuka: eso sería… genial.

Shinji: Asuka, estas llorando.

Asuka: ¡cómo crees Baka!

Shinji: está bien, solo no me pegues.

Kaworu: ya llegamos, perdón por la tardanza.

Misaki: por fin llegaron, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Akise: ¡mamá, papá!, ¿Cuando llegaron?

Emiliano: hace 2 horas, veo que están felices de vernos.

Kaworu: claro, hace 3 meses que no los vemos, ¿Cómo les fue con el asunto de NERV?

Misaki: bien, pero no vinimos a hablar de trabajo con ustedes, díganos, ¿cómo les va en clase?

Akise: bien, los exámenes acabaron la semana pasada, creo que nos fue bien.

Emiliano: bueno, les queremos dar una buena noticia: como la fundación de NERV fue nuestra idea, la ONU nos va a obligar a ser los representantes de ella, por lo que, como Kyoko, también viviremos en Japón.

Akise: ¿significa que no tendremos que mudarnos cuando terminen?

Misaki: si, tendremos que mudarnos a una casa propia.

Touji: ¿significa que se van a poder quedar?

Kaworu: parece que sí, pero, ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

Emiliano: lo he estado pensando, y la última vez que vinimos varios departamentos en el edificio de Misato y Kanji desocupados y a la venta, y a las afueras había unos edificios en construcción, pero parece que no avanzan, así que, ¿los departamentos siguen en venta?

Misato: los edificios de las afueras van a ser oficinas.

Kanji: los departamentos de nuestro edificio son baratos y son espaciosos, por lo que sería buena idea que lo compraras.

Emiliano: veremos, pero los hemos visto y creo que sería una buena idea, pero, ya que los chicos llegaron no deberíamos de ver la película.

Kensuke: ya la quiero ver, si la serie fue buena, esta película es el final perfecto.

Hikari: tiene razón, pero, señor Anno, por que hizo el final de la serie tan… interesante.

Rei: a mí me gusto el final.

Asuka: eso es porque el final fue complicado y absurdo como tu.

Emiliano: no te acuerdas de lo que hablamos en el parque esa vez, verdad Asuka.

Asuka: Entschuldigung, Rei.

Kyoko: creo que lo que sea que hayan hablado esa vez en verdad cambio a Asuka.

Emiliano: hablamos de cosas muy personales, pero, para cambiar de tema, Hikari tiene razón, ¿Por qué hiciste el final tan raro?

Hideaki: fue porque no había dinero, de hecho en la serie se planeaban hacer 28 Ángeles, pero hubo que cortarla, pero, creo que el final fue muy bueno, complicado, pero muy bueno.

Fuyutsuki: tienes razón, pero, por lo menos se necesitan saber de memoria toda la biblia católica, la tora y más de 6 siglos de historia mundial para entenderle.

Ritsuko: pero lo que la hace divertida es buscar los distintos significados y saber que la serie es diferentes para todos y que otros la entendieron de manera distinta.

Hideaki: esa fue la principal razón por la hicimos la serie.

Emiliano: bien, ya nos tardamos hablando, es hora de ver la película.

Rei: ¿Cómo se llama la película?

Hideaki: la llamamos: "The end of Evangelion"


	3. Una nueva historia: el porque

Nota: esta vez, como prometi salio más largo, espero que este sea mejor que el anterior, que fue muy corto, espero comentarios con recomendaciones para poder mejorar el cuento y la historia, para poder mejorar sus expectativas, esta vez se quedó en suspenso, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?, ¿Por qué Kaworu se puso así?, espero sus recomendaciones.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 3° parte.**

Hideaki: que les parecio:

Shinji: ¿ehhh?... bueno…. Nos gustó, pero…

Asuka: lo que el Baka quiere decir es… ¡¿POR QUE CARAJOS SE MASTURBA CON MIS PECHOS?!

Hideaki: eso es porque el personaje de Shinji debía de ser más inestable, ustedes vieron cómo se puso, dejo de pelear, dejo de luchar por su vida, él era el gran héroe imperfecto, su cordura fue puesta al límite con lo de Kaworu y le agregamos que no pudo controlarse contigo, se derrumbó, se derrumbó por completo.

Shinji: pero, ¿porque yo soy el que inicia el 3° Impacto?

Hideaki: hay algunas cosas que ustedes deben de descubrir por ustedes mismos.

Rei: pero, ¿Por qué yo debo de ayudar al 3° impacto?

Hideaki: eso se, los explicare: como saben en la serie Rei era un clon, de la madre de Shinji mezclado con la sangre de Lilith, hecha únicamente para ocasionar el 3° Impacto, pero te revelas e intentas ayudar a Shinji, dándole a escoger 2 cosas: Iniciar el 3° impacto o parar lo todo, pero debido a la inestabilidad de Shinji, escoge la 1°.

Asuka: pero, la pregunta es: ¿Por qué Shinji, de todos nosotros el?, aparte ¿porque lo hiciste tan… tu sabes?

Rei: porque… Shinji es Shinji, es algo llorón, pero es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido.

Hideaki: eso es cierto, pero, se los explicare a ustedes con sus padres.

Rei: es hora de regresarnos con los adultos, para hablar con ellos, ¿Qué dijeron ellos de la película?

Hideaki: si, estaban a favor, pero debo de admitir que Gendo, Yui, o hasta Kyoko me querían matar en privado.

Emiliano: tienes que admitir que te pásate en algunas escenas.

Hikari: bueno, ¿nos contara con los demás?

Hideaki: si, solo tengo que explicarles el porqué de Shinji verdad, ¿enserio todavía no lo descubren?

Touji: no lo presuma y cuéntenos: ¿Por qué hizo a Shinji el personaje principal?

Kensuke: si, por ejemplo yo quería ser el piloto del EVA, también pudo haber sido Rei, Asuka, hasta Misato, los adultos pudieron ser los personajes principales.

Akise: y, ¿porque parece que dejo el final de esa manera, no cree que lo dejo muy abierto?

Hideaki: eso es una sorpresa, tal vez les agrade, pero, sino les gusta me avisan.

En la habitación en teléfono suena, Emiliano lo contesta y dice:

Emiliano: es Misaki, pregunta si ya la acabamos de ver.

Hideaki: dile que ya vamos para allá.

Emiliano: si... Ya la acabamos de ver… si… aja… bien ya vamos para allá… adiós.

Hideaki: ¿por qué te hablo?

Emiliano: solo para ver cuánto nos faltaba.

El estudio de Gainax era pequeño, minúsculo comparado con los rascacielos de la ciudad, tenía una pequeña cafetería en el 3° piso, arriba de los pisos de animación y producción, ahí estaban los adultos hablando y poniéndose al día, nadie bebía, solo Misato con su característica lata de cerveza:

Misaki: según Emiliano ya vienen para acá.

Kanji: gracias a Dios.

Ritsuko: ¿Por qué?

Kanji: por que Misato ya encontró la cerveza.

Misato: ¿Y YO QUE HICE?

Fuyutsuki: conociéndote todo el estudio se va a quedar sin alcohol.

Ritsuko: mejor cuéntanos: ¿Cómo le hiciste para atrapar a uno de los chicos más mujeriegos de la universidad?

Misato: ustedes saben esa historia, ¿Qué quieren saber?

Misaki: sabemos que fuero novios, pero Ryōji Kanji cambiaba de novia como de pantalones, casi nos da un infarto cuando terminaron la universidad siendo novios, aún más raro cuando nos avisaron que se casaban, ¿Cómo creías que no nos iba a entrar la duda?

Kyoko: entonces, dinos, ¿Cuál es tu secreto? que me serviría mucho en este momento.

Kanji: es porque, con ella fue diferente, aunque era HERMOSA, no me fije, por primera vez, solo en lo físico, ella era amable muy sociable, aparte de habladora, creo que de 1 hora de conversación ella hablo 55 minutos.

Misaki: si, harto incluso a los profesores, el profesor de química casi quería pararse y ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

Misato: yo al principio no estaba muy segura de que hablar con Kanji era buena idea, porque Ritsuko y tú me dijeron que solo jugaba con las mujeres, pero, debo de admitir que en verdad lo intento, él se acercaba, me ayudaba con todo, comencé a pensar que en verdad él quería conmigo, así que, decidí darle una oportunidad, y no me arrepiento… hasta ahora.

Fuyutsuki: eso es natural, yo al principio no estaba muy seguro de que Yui saliera con Gendo, pero, muchos si… ¿a quién engaño?, nadie quería que saliera con él, pero, a demostrado merecérsela.

Kyoko: en eso tienes razón, pero, sin ofender, ¿Qué le viste a Gendo?

Yui: al principio, lastima, Fuyutsuki recogió a Gendo de la comisaria cuando se peleó en el bar, estaba golpeado, hablo un rato con Fuyutsuki y entro al auto.

Gendo: digamos que no di una buena primera impresión, lo siguiente que hice fue pedirle que saliéramos, y por lastima, me dijo que sí.

Yui: planeaba que fuera una cita de entrada por salida, pero congeniamos, así que comenzamos a salir, era inteligente, agradable y atento cuando se lo proponía, pero muy distraído normalmente, pero un buen hombre, pero Fuyutsuki no lo pensaba así.

Fuyutsuki: Gendo era uno de mis mejores alumnos, pero era muy rebelde y tenía un historia de insubordinación en la escuela tan grande que era un milagro que permaneciera en ella.

Gendo: bueno, tenía mis fallas, pero hasta ahora he ido mejorando, he sido más atento, amoroso, intento concentrarme lo más posible en Yui y en Shinji, también en mis amigos, claro sin descuidar el trabajo.

Kyoko: hay que aceptar que en comparación a hace 5 años, ha cambiado y mucho.

Misato: hubo un tiempo que eras tan comprensible con Shinji como la GESTAPO del vecindario.

Gendo: lo que sí pudo decir a mi favor es que jamás golpe a Shinji, pero debo de admitir que si fui un maldito distraído con él, de hecho de no ser por Yui, jamás me habría acordado de su cumpleaños o de decirle algo amable cuando llegamos de nuestros viajes, y fue para peor cuando llego Rei, porque tenía que repartir mi poca o nula en 2 chicos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los chicos y Hideaki ya habían entrado a la cafetería, habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación.

Emiliano: entonces, ¿Qué te cambio?

Hideaki: yo puedo contestar eso.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Yui: hace 5 años me reencontré con Hideaki, nos hicimos amigos cuando Emiliano nos presentó en esa fiesta de Akise y Kaworu, se habían hecho amigo por qué Gainax hacía en manga favorito de los chicos, Kono Minikuku mo Utsukushii Sekai, nos hicimos amigos, cuando Shinji de imprudente llego y le pregunto: "¿podría hacer una serie de nosotros?", por supuesto Hideaki se rio, y le dijo que si, en ese tiempo se escuchaban las noticias lo de la Antártica, así que se puso a trabajar, claro, le pregunte de que y por qué va a hacer una serie nuestra…

Hideaki: en primera desde que conocí a Emiliano me había estado molestando con lo de la serie, pero, cuando Shinji me lo pidió esa vez, hubo una gran coincidencia: el descubrimiento de la Antártica, todos habían trabajado con la ONU, todos tenían problemas sin resolver y el de Shinji, que fue en el que me centre para la historia.

Emiliano: y el problema es…

Gendo: hay que estar ciegos para no ver ese problema…

Akise: déjenme adivinar, tú.

Gendo: prácticamente acabe la confianza de Shinji por medio de mi indiferencia hacia él, yo podía estar absorto en mi trabajo por días, Yui era la que más me importaba, pero Shinji, a el prácticamente lo olvidaba, de hecho, ni me di cuenta cuando Yui me dijo que iba a comenzar a vivir con Misato, y cuando llego Rei, intente cambiar, hacer las cosas mejor con ella, pero, solo logre alejarme más de Shinji.

Ritsuko: pero, no nos has dicho: ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras, que te hace ser mejor padre y tutor?

Gendo: pregúntale a Hideaki.

Hideaki: cuando les comencé a preguntar para que participaran en la serie, me di cuenta de algo, de cómo Gendo trataba a su hijo, no era un padre abusador ni golpeado ni nada de eso, pero era muy indiferente hacia Shinji, hasta Rei tenía más atención de su parte.

Ritsuko: prácticamente hiciste a la serie para salvar a Shinji.

Hideaki: sí y no.

Emiliano: ¿Qué significa eso de "si y no"?

Hideaki: por una parte si lo hice para salvar a Shinji, y lo logre, porque Gendo se dio cuenta.

Ritsuko: ¿Cómo no darse cuenta, básicamente lo gritaste al hacerlo uno de los más desgraciados y malditos villanos de toda la animación?

Hideaki: quería asegurarme de que el mensaje le llegara, porque hay veces que prácticamente le puedes poner un EVA enfrente y simplemente no lo ve.

Gendo: créeme, me llego, y de qué manera, básicamente me rompió la cara.

Ritsuko: no había otra manera de decírtelo, básicamente nos ignorabas cuando te lo decíamos.

Shinji: ¿enserio hizo todo eso por mí?

Hideaki: en parte, tú eras el perfecto héroe imperfecto (valga la redundancia), cuando te conocí, pedias disculpas de todo, eras algo llorón y quejumbroso, pero cuando conocí a Gendo lo entendí, el prácticamente te ignoro, le daba toda su atención a Rei y a tu madre, pero, te mantuviste, te hiciste antisocial, pero de alguna manera lograste abrirte lo suficiente al mundo para tener amigos, primero Rei, después Kaworu y Akise, luego Asuka y por ultimo Touji, Kensuke y Hikari, los cuales permanecen muy unidos, como el primer día, y la serie te ha hecho más popular, ¿no?

Tan pronto como dijo eso Hikari, Touji, Akise, Kensuke y Rei lo abrazaron por detrás, el tiempo suficiente para que Gendo les sacara una foto.

Shinji: supongo que sí, pero ¿Cuál era la otra parte a la que se referia?

Hideaki: esos son los problemas de los demás, la relación de Misato con su padre, la de Risuko con su madre, la indiferencia de Rei, la explosividad de Asuka, la terquedad de Yui de decir que hace 5 años todo está bien, este programa dio un grito de alarma, de cómo estaban ignorando sus problemas.

Kaworu: ósea que básicamente eras nuestro psicólogo, ¿no?

Hideaki: jajajajaja, se podría decir que sí, pero, la diferencia fue, que yo no resolví sus problemas o los ayude a hacerlo, yo solamente se los marque, lo demás lo resolvieron ustedes solos, como amigos, pareja o familia, aunque, a estas altura casi parecen familia.

Rei: pero, ¿Cuál era mi problema?

Asuka: ¿no está claro?, creo que en este cuarto tú eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta.

Hideaki: lo que pasa contigo Rei era que fuiste buscaste complacer a todos menos a ti, por ejemplo a Gendo jamás le dijiste, a Yui ni un solo berrinche le hiciste, a Asuka jamás le dijiste nada cuando te molestaba o te decía niña modelo o muñeca aparte siempre cumplías las ordenes como si tu vida dependiera de ello, en especial las de Gendo.

Rei: supongo que era porque él me había aceptado en su casa y me trataba bien, me cuidaba, me daba ropa, no quería ser una ingrata con él ni con su esposa.

Asuka: pero, exageraste, en un momento pareció que si él te hubiera dado la orden de que te mataras la habrías cumplido al pie de la letra.

Ese comentario de Asuka puso bajo mucha tensión a todos, porque desgraciadamente no solo los molestaba, sabían que era cierto, a ese puto estuvo la dependencia de Rei hacia la aprobación de Gendo.

Gendo: por suerte acabo esa dependencia de Hacia la aprobación de todos.

Rei: y, ¿he cambiado?

Shinji: ¡definitivamente!, ahora buscas tu propia felicidad, no la aprobación de todos nosotros, de hecho, hace un par de años jamás te habríamos visto salir con amigos o puesto otra cosa al uniforme de la escuela, y mírate ahora, unos jeans, camisa holgada sin mangas, zapatos abiertos, eres igual de amable y tierna como la otra Rei, solo que un poco más suelta, más libre y feliz que la otra, a parte, hace 5 años jamás te veíamos sonreír, ahora no paras de hacerlo, a lo cual doy gracias, porque tu sonrisa es hermosa, te veo y me alegras el día, simplemente eres más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Shinji se puso rojo de la vergüenza pero estaba feliz de haber dicho eso, cosas que ahora sonaban extrañas por haber descubierto que son primos, pero que hace un timpo habrían sonado hermosas, veía que habrían hecho efecto, al ver a una sonrojada Rei, pero noto algo extraño en Kaworu, como una nube que de repente le quito su sonrisa y buen humor, al igual que a cierta peliroja que mas que enojada se sentia decepcionada.

Shinji: ¿pasa algo Kaworu?

Kaworu: ¿ehhh?... nada, nada, después te digo.

Todo el mundo se extrañó con eso, pero lo ignoraron.

Asuka: ¡¿Y A QUE SE REFIEREN CON MI EXPLOSIVILIDAD?!

Emiliano: ¿es broma, verdad?

Akise: debe serlo, o ¿acaso es la única que se da cuenta?

Asuka: ¿a qué se refieren?

Kyoko: a que casi matas a Shinji por reírse de un chiste…

Misato: a que hablas a gritos…

Hikari: que regañas y criticas de todo…

Emiliano: ¿se nos olvidó algo o te lo volvemos a explicar?

Asuka tenía la vena de la frente apunto de estallar, pero de alguna forma (Dios debió de escuchar la plegarias de los involucrados), logro calmarse lo suficiente para no tomar el arma de Misato y comenzar con una masacre.

Asuka: pero, ¿no he cambiado?

Emiliano: si, pero te falta resolver algunas cosas, por ejemplo esa vez en el Geo-frente hablamos de no golpear a Shinji o decirle a Rei niña modelo, y aunque haz bajado a tu intensidad en esos aspectos los sigues haciendo, cuando porfin puedas pasar un tiempo sin insultar o usar a Shinji como saco de Boxeo, ya habras cambiado.

Misaki: bueno, ya paremos de regañara a Asuka y diles la sorpresa que teníamos para ellos.

Emiliano: bien, bien…

Akise: ¿Qué sorpresa?


	4. Una nueva historia: Continuamos

Aquí está la cuarta parte, y se está poniendo interesante, la historia que conecta a los adultos se revela, aparte de ver como hacen cosplay personajes de un anime no tiene precio, aparte cual es la sorpresa de Hideaki y como los afecta.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 4° parte.**

Misato: ¿enserio, esa es tu sorpresa?

Asuka: no es tan mala idea.

Shinji: si, en la escuela se hizo algo parecido una vez.

Kaworu: ¿pero vamos a ser solo nosotros los que hagan eso?

Emiliano: podrán invitar amigos, en verdad dudo que alguno de ellos no lo hayan hecho todavía.

Touji: tiene razón, Kensuke me invito a una, y fue muy divertida, aparte, básicamente ya estamos listos para eso.

Kensuke: básicamente ya estamos "disfrazados" para una fiesta de Cosplay.

Misato: si, pero, hace años que no vamos a una, la última vez que fui a una tenía 15 años.

Kanji: ¿de qué te disfrazaste?

Misato: nada grabe, Sakura Kinomoto de _Cardcaptor Sakura_, mi anime favorito de niña.

Misaki: yo a los 15 de Tomoyo Sakagami de _Clannad_.

Kanji: enserio, yo de Youhei Sunohara de la misma serie.

Misato: claro, escoge al mal intento de rompe corazones.

Kyoko: ¿coincidencia?, no lo creo.

Gendo: Yo lo hice de un videojuego, se llama _Resident Evil._

Asuka: ¡EN SERIO!, ¿Cuál fue?

Gendo: Albert Wesker

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Gendo: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Yui: ¿en serio te lo preguntas?

Kyoko: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Gendo: muy graciosas, pero, ¿se te olvida tu primer Cosplay Yui?

Shinji: ¿mamá, tú hiciste cosplay?

Yui: cuando tenía 16.

Rei: ¿de qué fue?

Yui: ehhhh… bueno… es complicado.

Gendo: de Ranma Saotome de _Ranma 1/2._

Yui: ¡Gendo!

Misaki: ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿De Ranma?!

Yui: obviamente de cuando era mujer.

Shinji: ¿en serio?, si te tengo que suplicar para que me dejes ir a una como Shinji Ikari.

Asuka: ¿enserio todos aquí han hecho cosplay?

Shinji: yo no.

Rei: yo tampoco.

Hikari: no.

Touji: ni yo.

Kensuke: no he hecho de ninguno, pero, técnicamente estamos haciendo Cosplay en este momento.

Asuka: tiene razón, solo tendríamos que vestirnos con el uniforme de la escuela y somos los pilotos.

Kaworu: ¿tiene que ser a la fuerza de la serie?

Emiliano: no, por ejemplo, Akise no salio en la serie por lo que se va a tener que disfrazar, hasta yo me voy a disfrazar como todas los adultos.

Kaworu y Akise tenían algo de experiencia en cosplay, debido a los viajes de sus padres estuvieron por todo Japón y partes de Asia antes de que Misato se ofreciera a cuidarlos para evitarles eso viajes, pero en algunas de sus estancias descubrieron el Cosplay por medio de amigos que hicieron en todas esas ciudades, debido a ello, adquirieron experiencia en vestuario, maquillaje y demás cosas necesarias para hacer uno.

Kaworu: por ejemplo, ¿yo podría disfrazarme de lo que quisiera?

Akise: ¿yo también?

Misaki: si, de lo que quieran.

Rei: ¿yo también?

Misaki: claro que sí, de hecho este Akise te puede ayudar.

Cuando Akise se paraba para acercarse a Rei, Kaworu lo sujeto y dijo:

Kaworu: ¿Puedo ayudarla yo?

Misaki, sin habla solo alcanzo a decir:

Misaki: si Rei quiere.

En el caso de Rei ella estaba roja de la emoción y la vergüenza.

Rei: ¿si… quieres…?

Kaworu: me encantaría.

Para romper el silencio incomodo Hikari dijo:

Hikari: ¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta?

Hideaki: planeábamos que fuera aquí, en el salón más grande del estudio, solo necesitaríamos su ayuda para organizarlo y arreglar el estudio para que esté listo para la fiesta.

Asuka: ¿Cuándo seria la fiesta?

Emiliano: planeábamos que fuera a final del próximo mes.

Akise: aún queda un buen rato.

Misato: lo suficiente para conseguir lo necesario para arreglar el estudio, organizarnos y arreglar los disfraces.

Shinji: ¿enserio los adultos se van a disfrazar?

Ritsuko: seria padre volver a hacerlo, hace mucho que no hacemos algo como eso.

Gendo: aparte con las nuevas series, mangas y videojuegos encontraremos algo nuevo que nos guste.

Kanji: tienen razón, es una buena idea, aparte ya me imagino a Misato disfrazada

(Gota de sudor general)

Misato: y… si… nos vamos arreglando para ver quién va hacer que en la fiesta.

Emiliano: podemos arreglarnos de una vez o mañana, como ustedes quieran.

Kyoko: bueno, ya vimos las películas, nos pusimos al día, así que les parece si vamos a cenar y lo revisamos mañana.

Emiliano: me gusta ese plan, ¿A dónde quieren ir?

Kaworu: tiene que ser un lugar que tenga comida vegetariana por Rei.

Kyoko: ¿alguna idea?

Emiliano: yo tengo una.

Fueron a una estación del tren maglev cerca del estudio y fueron al centro de ciudad, cerca del Geo-Frente, desde donde caminaron a lugar.

Ritsuko: no puedo creer que aquí trabajaremos.

Gendo: pues créelo, estaremos en un complejo militar de alta seguridad subterráneo, investigando en origen de la Humanidad, desenvolviendo uno de los mayores secretos del universo y si tenemos suerte, tal vez el por qué la humanidad está aquí.

Kanji: lo que nos faltaba, ya se inspiró.

Fuyutsuki: mejor no te quejes y camina, esto no es nada comparando como se ponía en clases cuando hablamos de este tema.

Yui: una vez que empezaba no había manera de callarlo.

Ritsuko: y según mi madre, que Dios te proteja si decías algo en contra de lo que pensara, que intentaría de convencerte de lo contrario.

Gendo: solo fue una vez…

Fuyutsuki: ¡una vez!, fueron miles, no había día en que un maestro a alumno se quejara de cómo molestabas.

Emiliano: ya llegamos.

En frente de ellos había un puesto de ramen, muy bonito, solo algo antiguo.

Misaki: ¿enserio? Aquí.

Emiliano: está bien o nos vamos a otro lado.

Ritsuko: está bien, pero, ¿Por qué aquí?

Emiliano: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gendo: lo que pregunta es: ¿Por qué donde almorzábamos cuando éramos compañeros en la Universidad?

Emiliano: en primera es bueno, en segunda tiene comida vegetariana y por ultimo me trae buenos recuerdos.

Ya sin discutir se sentaron y se pusieron a comer.

Kyoko: pues si trae recuerdos de viejos tiempos, cuando el mayor problema era saber que íbamos a hacer con nuestras vidas.

Yui: se podría decir que todos alcanzaron sus sueños, ¿no?

Misaki: pues sí, no podríamos pedir más.

Emiliano: a comer.

Kanji: yo solo tengo una pregunta para ti Emiliano.

Emiliano: ¿Qué?

Kanji: tú nos contaste que eras de México, así que dinos, ¿Cómo y por qué te viniste hasta Japón?

Emiliano: bueno, mi padre es mexicano, trabajo toda su vida en la Secretaria de Relaciones exteriores de ese país y según sus amigos, dijo que jamás se casaría. En 1966 fue escogido como embajador de México ante Japón, por su dominio del idioma, y según me conto, cuando llego se enamoró de 2 cosas, de la ciudad y de una de las trabajadoras japonesas de la embajada, Ichi Furukawa, que era interprete en la embajada. Según mi padre, desde el primer día se enamoró de ella, parece que las cosas fueron bien, porque para 1968 se habían casado.

Ritsuko: ahhhh… es tan lindo.

Emiliano: en 1969 mi padre renuncio al servicio diplomático y pidió la ciudadanía completa, la cual le concedieron por casarse con una ciudadana y para cuando ya lo era en 1970 me tuvieron. Tuve una infancia feliz, me hice amigo de Aida Matsuda y de Aldo Suzuhra, los padres de Touji y Kensuke, por eso me sorprendió que Shinji se hiciera su amigo.

Kensuke: eso explica por qué conocía a nuestros padres y eran tan amigos.

Touji: si, pero que paso luego.

Emiliano: lo vieron en historia, en 1986 estallo la 3° Guerra Mundial entre China y EUA, y como Japón era Aliado de EUA, quedamos en medio, Tokio era bombardeada a diario, el norte del país estaba ocupado, por eso nos fuimos a Kioto, más al sur. Cuando la Guerra acabo en 1995, yo tenía 25 y ya nos habíamos quedado en Kioto, Tokio fue totalmente destruida, tanto que se decidió hacer otra capital, Tokio-2, en Nagano, pero después se construyó una Base militar de la ONU en Hakone, el Geo-Frente, por lo que se decido que sería la sede del poder Ejecutivo del país, llamado Tokio-3 y que Tokio-2 sea la sede del Legislativo y Judicial, pero me desvió, debido a que nos cambiamos de ciudad yo estudie en Kioto, pero yo estudie periodismo.

Kaworu: entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?

Kyoko: Fuyutsuki nos presentó, nos dijo que nos llevaríamos bien, y así fue.

Akise: pero, ¿Cuándo conociste a mamá?

Misaki: nos conocimos mucho antes, en Tokio,pero nos hicimos novios hace 15 años, nos casamos en el 2003.

Emiliano: en el 95 entre en el ejecito, y en el 2001 entro Misato, sabía quién era ella porque Fuyutsuki fue amigo de su padre.

Misato: si, entre para vengar a mi padre, murió en uno de los bombardeos a Tokio, en su laboratorio.

Fuyutsuki: pero te salvo la vida.

Misato: si, me metió en el Refugio anti-explosiones del laboratorio.

Emiliano: lo lamento, no lo sabía, solo sabía que era amigo de Kozo.

Fuyutsuki: pero miren a donde nos ha llevado esto, Emiliano y Misaki son miembros de la ONU, yo Gendo, Yui, Kyoko, Ritsuko y Naoko investigaremos el origen de la humanidad y trabajaremos con Kanji y Misato, todos juntos.

Kyoko: aparte de que ahora tenemos hijos y somos estrellas de una serie de Anime y Manga.

Misato: supongo que no hay nada de que quejarnos, además de tener que planear la fiesta.

Hideaki: será divertido, ¿planear la fiesta será una manera de cerrar la serie con broche de oro no creen?

Emiliano: si, aparte, hacer cosplay, eso no lo hacemos todos los días, ¿verdad?

Kaworu: Habla por ti, prácticamente vivimos en un disfraz.

Misaki: es cierto.

Gendo: tienen alguna idea de lo que se van a disfrazar.

Shinji: algunas, pero nada definitivo.

Yui: nosotros tampoco.

Akise: ¿no tenía algo que decirnos señor Hideaki?


	5. Una nueva historia: Recordando

Nota: aquí está la siguiente parte, me salió larga pero no tanto como quise, aquí se explicaron algunas cosas y se rememoraron otras, se explican otras, pero en si es como una parte de trancision para lo que sigue, aparte, use una nueva técnica, y como siempre espero comentarios con recomendaciones, quejas y sugerencias.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 5° parte.**

En un restaurante de ramen en Tokio-3, siguen discutiendo sobre el pasado hasta que Akise pregunta:

-¿No tenía una sorpresa para nosotros señor Hideaki?

Un hombre de lentes y barba que se estaba comiendo un plato de ramen con mayar velocidad que la que podían seguir los otros contesto como si nada:

-estábamos pensando en hacer una nueva versión de Evangelion, algo diferente para explicar lo que The End of Evangelion y Death and   
Rebirth no pudieron, algo nuevo, más orientada a las peleas, claro que sin olvidar la parte psicológica.

Todos en el restaurante se quedaron sin habla, solo se le veía a Kensuke feliz con la buena noticia:

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Kensuke-¿Por qué, que tiene de malo esta?

-Kensuke tiene razón, ¿Por qué una nueva versión?

-por qué el final dejo a mucha gente insatisfecha, y aunque el estudio lo defendió, creemos que es hora de hacer algo más tangible, algo que explique mejor ese final.

Emiliano le pregunto:

-¿No es por eso que estamos haciendo esta película?

-no solo es por el final, con las nuevas técnicas de animación y producción podremos mejorar la serie, podremos añadir varios de los Ángeles que se quedaron en bocetos y mejorar otros que si salieron, aparte de hacer algunos cambios en la historia, obviamente sin cambiar lo básico y la esencia de la misma.

En eso Touji se levantó emocionado y le pregunta casi de rodillas a Hideaki:

-¿Entonces Shinji no tendrá que medio matarme cuando sea piloto?

-supongo que podremos cambiar eso, y otras cosas.

En eso Kyoko dijo:

-pero en un par de meses volveremos a trabajar, ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para lograr amabas cosas?

A lo que Kanji responde con su típica actitud relajada:

-ahora viviremos todos en la misma ciudad y en esa ciudad se firma la serie, no creo que sea complicado que nos reunamos algunas veces para resolver ese asunto, ¿no creen?

Misato, con una lata de cerveza respondió:

-¿Cuándo empezaríamos a hacerla?

-¿Cuándo ustedes quieran, de hecho quería preguntarles si querían que se hiciera o que el proyecto se cancelara?

Yui dijo:

-¿Por qué habríamos de cancelarla?

-no sé, tal vez simplemente ya estén cansados de esto, tal vez Gendo ya se cansó de ser el malo o Fuyutsuki de ser el segundón o Kyoko de ser la mujer que se volvió loca y se suicidó.

Después de eso Kyoko solo respondió:

-no lo creo, este proyecto es muy bueno, no me gusta la parte que me toco, pero, lo que hiciste en el final, cuando Asuka estaba en el fondo del lago del Geo-Frente, cuando nos estábamos conectándonos en el EVA, ella feliz que su madre estuviera presente, salvándola y ayudándola, llore en esa parte, y aunque quería ahorcarte al principio por lo que hiciste al comenzar la película, con eso, con eso creo que te quería abrazar.

Asuka se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza, queria llorar, queria parase y abrazar a su mamá, lo que hizo mientras le decia que la queria, y aunque era un momento muy tierno y feliz, no menos de 1 se sorprendio de esta nueva faceta de Asuka, incluso un chico con un SDAT, pensaba que era raro, pero queria ver esa vercion de ella mas seguido.

Para cambiar la atmosfera tensa de ese momento Emiliano hizo una pregunta:

-¿Cómo se llamara?

Hideaki respondió:

-Rebuild of Evangelion, es solo una idea, podremos hacer los cambios en personajes, eventos o cualquier cosa que les incomode o no les guste.

En ese momento todo comenzaron a resumir sus quejas y peticiones, en eso se llevaron la mitad de la comida, para cuando terminaron solo faltaba pedir la cuenta:

Kanji pregunto:

-entonces, ¿Quién paga?

De inmediato Misato se excusó en que todavía no recibía su cheque de la escuela, Gendo en que había sido un mes difícil y Kyoko fingió por más de 20 minutos que no hablaba japonés. Se pelearon por más de media hora hasta que Hideaki se paró y se ofreció a pagar la cuenta:

-yo la pago, después de todo es lo menos que les debo por… algunas cosas que salieron en la serie, no voy a especificar.

Ritsuko dijo:

-descuida, no creo que nadie de aquí quiera entrar en detalles, mucho menos con lo de la serie.

Casi todos lo de ahí bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, por lo que Hideaki dijo:

-si sé que me pase en algunas cosa, pero, en lo demás creo que salió muy bien.

Akise dejo:

-suponemos que sí, pero, la pregunta es: ¿Cuándo comienza el nuevo proyecto?

-1 o 2 meses después de la fundación oficial de NERV, cuando reciba mi cheque por la ayuda para la inauguración.

En eso casi todos los adultos ahí se voltearon para ver a Hideaki con cara de ira, Misaki fue la primera en expresar sus objeciones:

-¿tú en que ayudaste?

Luego Emiliano dijo:

-nunca te vimos en la ONU firmando el papeleo o consiguiendo los subsidios.

Hideaki respondió:

-básicamente yo cree el logo, ayude a escoger el eslogan y el órgano que va a vigilarla.

En eso Misaki con respondió:

-¿Crees que te mereces un cheque por haber hecho esas pequeñeces?

A lo que Hideaki respondió con una sonrisa entre malicia y burla:

-¿Acaso a ustedes se les habría ocurrido usar la frase de "Dios en su cielo, todo está bien con el mundo", o podrían haber hecho el logo con la hoja de olivo?

A lo que Kyoko responde:

-todos sabemos que esas fueron ideas de tu ayudante de producción y de Moyoco, o, ¿acaso quieres que le digamos que intentas robarle el crédito por una de sus ideas?

En ese instante a Hideaki se le acabo su sonrisa burlona y adopto un ademan de terror del que solo es capaz un hombre que sabe que está acabado y derrotado, que sabe que su sentencia de muerte esta firma, sellada y entregada al verdugo, que estará feliz y complacido de ejecutar la sentencia:

-¿saben?, siempre quise ayudar a la ONU y a mis amigos, de hecho, les doy los derechos, solo me van a pagar el…

En eso Yui saco su celular y le marco a Moyoco:

-¿hola?, Moyoco…

A lo que Hideaki responde con:

-… el 0%.

Misaki dijo:

-así está mejor.

En ese momento Yui se despidió como alguien se despide de un amigo de toda la vida, a lo que Gendo y Emiliano se burlan de el:

Gendo dijo:

-¿Qué te mangonea tu esposa?

Emiliano dijo:

-Espero que ese plato tenga un cromosoma Y, por qué lo necesitas.

Después Touji dijo:

-¿Qué clase de hombre que se respete se deja humillar por su esposa?

Y en ese instante, mientras los 3 hombres reían, 3 sombras, como 3 fantasmas se desplazaron detrás de los 3 hombres, cada una con una expresión de ira y enojo, una detrás de Gendo, otra de Emiliano y la última detrás de Touji, preparándose para saltar sobre sus víctimas, las 3 al unísono dijeron una simple pero directa y cruel frase:

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ACABAN DE DECIR?!

Las sombras eran Yui, Misaki y Hikari, que sujetando fuertemente por los oídos a sus víctimas les exigieron una disculpa, las cuales fueron obtenidas entre gritos, lloriqueos y suplicas de terror:

Hikari dijo con un ademan amenazante:

-más les vale que no se les olvide.

Hideaki con una de las sonrisas más grandes, incluso superando la sonrisa del GUAZON, se burlaba de manera silenciosa, por lo que las 3 víctimas dijeron entre jadeos:

-no te rías.

Pero para su desgracia TODOS en el restaurante se burlaban de los 3 hombres maltratados por lo que Touji dijo:

-creo que ya es hora de irnos.

A lo que Emiliano respondió:

-Sí, creo que ya es hora, todavía tenemos que encontrar hotel Misakí y yo.

Kaworu les pregunta:

-¿todavía no encuentran hotel?

-vinimos directamente al estudio, pero, encontrarlo será rápido, mañana pasaremos por ustedes al departamento de Misato.

En eso los 2 hermanos de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como su madre comenzaron a imaginar el volver a la dinámica familiar de y a la idea de que ahora vivirían en Tokio-3, con sus amigos y familiares, en eso la voz de Misato los despertó diciendo:

-si mañana vienen a mi apartamento podremos ir pensando en cómo arreglar lo de la fiesta, porque hay que ir planeándola y decidir de qué nos vamos a disfrazar.

Kanji dijo:

-he estado pensando, creo que tengo algunas ideas para disfrazarme, pero, si nada de eso prospera, podre vestirme como me visto a diario y estare listo.

Asuka respondió aun con algunas lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos:

-siempre tendremos el plan B, incluso podríamos usar algunos de los trajes para promocionar que están guardados en la bodega del estudio.

Shinji dijo:

-¿Te refieres a los trajes Plug suit?, creí que el estudio solo los usaba para hacer publicidad a la serie.

Rei dijo:

-supongo que el señor Hideaki podrá prestárnoslos, ¿verdad?

Hideaki obviamente dijo:

-claro que si Rei, de hecho esos trajes están hechos para ustedes, ¿Por qué no los han sacado de la bodega?

Los chicos se quedaron con una cara de que en verdad no lo creían, Shinji fue el único que dijo:

-¿los trajes son nuestros?, creíamos que eran para publicidad.

Asuka contesto:

-sí, lo único que nos dieron los Clip Nervioso A10.

En eso Asuka mostraba los suyos, a los cuales ya les había encontrado funcionalidad como en la serie, en forma de pinzas de cabello, por lo que Hideaki:

-¿se van a vestir con ellos?

A lo que Kensuke respondió:

-es solo el plan de contingencia.

A nadie le importo eso, ya era un poco tarde y ya todos se querían ir de ese puesto al aire libre por el calor, cada quien tomo su camino, Gendo, Yui, Rei y Shinji fueron para su casa, al igual que Kanji, Misato, Asuka, Akise y Kaworu, a pesar que querían irse con sus padres, ellos apenas estaban buscando un hotel, por lo que Fuyutsuki y Hideaki se ofrecieron a llevarlos a uno que estaba por la zona:

-malditas cigarras-dijo Emiliano.

Fuyutsuki le pregunta:

-¿Por qué?

Emiliano sorprendido responde:

-¿Cómo que porque, está molestando toda la noche, aparte de que muerden?

-las cigarras son una buena señal, nos dicen que el ambiente se está recuperando, no al total resplandor que tenía hace 15 años, pero nos demuestran lo fuerte que es este planeta.

Hideaki dijo:

-supongo que el planeta tuvo que ser muy fuerte para recuperarse de lo que le hicimos, se recuperó de manera extraordinaria.

Fuyutsuki le dice con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia:

-sí, pero lo único que nunca se logró recuperar fueron las estaciones.

A lo que Kyoko responde:

-y es por eso que países como Japón sufre de un verano eterno, y como esa era la estación de reproducción de las cigarras, eso explica el por qué hay tantas.

Fuyutsuki explico:

- yo creo que esa fue una de las mayores pérdidas que sufrimos en esa guerra, las estaciones, el otoño era mi favorita, incluso sacaba a mis estudiantes a algunas excursiones en esa época.

Todos intentaron animarlo, pero sabían que era cierto, la perdida de ellas era una verdadera lástima.

Kyoko le dijo:

-lo lamentamos, por ejemplo mi estación era el invierno, en Alemania Asuka y yo vivimos una época en el norte, por lo que cada invierno salíamos a jugar en la nieve, fue la época en la que ella me consideraba su heroína.

Luego este Hideaki dijo:

-la mía era la primavera, era la época en la que esta Moyoco y yo salíamos a los bosque a ver las flores de cerezo recién florecidas.

Después Gendo dijo:

-para Yui y para mí no es tan triste, porque en verano salíamos a la playa, era una de las cosas que más alegría me daba.

El rememorar puso tristes a todos, por lo que fue un poco más triste despedirse cuando llegaron al hotel:

Misaki, Emiliano y Kyoko dijeron:

-nos veremos mañana en casa de Misato.

A lo que fuyutsuki y Hideaki respondieron:

-Ashita

Nota:

**Moyoco Anno:** a ella no la invente, es nada más ni nada menos que la verdadera esposa de Hideaki Anno, aparte de que es una escritora de Manga muy popular en Japón.

**Plug Suit:** es el famosísimo traje que usan los pilotos de EVA en la capsula, el de Rei es el 00, el de Shnji en 01 y el de Asuka el 02, y claro que Kaworu y Touji tiene el propio.

**Clip Nervioso A10:** son la parte que van en la cabeza y aseguran la unión de la conciencia del piloto con el EVA, son vitales para su control, van unidos con las secciones del cerebro que controlan la memoria, el conocimiento y la ejecución del movimiento, y con emociones como la ansiedad, el miedo, la felicidad y el placer. En adición, se dice también que juegan un rol principal en el afecto entre padres e hijos y entre amantes. En palabras de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto:

En la base del cerebro medio se encuentra el sistema de tegumento ventral, que los neurólogos llaman A10. Con sus células empapadas en dopamina, algunas emociones se procesan aquí: como los pensamientos de dos amantes, o un padre y un hijo. Y es la sincronización la que posibilita en el empalme entre los A10 del piloto y el EVA para conformar una entidad y luchar. En otras palabras, es el poder del amor el que mueve esta arma de destrucción masiva.


	6. Una nueva historia: Planeando la fiesta

Nota: todos reunidos para lo que sigue, y les tengo que pedir un favor, en el asunto del Cosplay estoy bloqueado, solo tengo unas pocas ideas sobre lo que se pueden disfrazar, por lo que les pido que me manden ideas sobre lo que se puedan disfrazar, no importa si es de una historieta, película, manga, serie de anime o videojuego, solo manden sus ideas sobre qué hacer.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 6° parte.**

En uno de los hoteles de Tokio-3 dormían algunos de los protagonistas de esta historia, Emiliano, Misaki y Kyoko, para ser más exacto y claro Kyoko en una habitación separada, la pareja dormía hasta que Kyoko llego golpeando la puerta diciendo:

-¡Ya despiértense!

De no ser porque la cama era de las que se colocan en el piso los 2 se habrían caído, por lo que Emiliano dijo mientras abría la puerta:

-¿Por qué estás tan apurada?

-todavía hay que desayunar e ir al departamento de Misato para ver a los niños.

A lo que Misaki contesta:

-son los 7:55 de la mañana y hoy no hay clases, ¿enserio crees que va haber alguien despierto a esta hora?

Entonces Kyoko reacciono, se disculpó y dijo:

-supongo que estoy emocionada por volver a ver a Asuka, ¿acaso ustedes no lo están?

-claro que lo estamos, pero no los vamos a desmadrugar porque estamos emocionados, ¿o sí?

En eso Kyoko dice:

-entonces perdón, creo que mejor nos volvemos a dormir.

En eso Emiliano le dice:

-ya nos levantaste, ya no se puede, así que creo que mejor nos vestimos y ya vamos a desayunar.

A lo que Kyoko responde:

-ok, los espero abajo.

Los 2 tardaron en bañarse y en vestirse, cuando bajaron Kyoko estaba esperándolos abajo, en el restaurante del hotel:

-otra vez perdón por despertarlos, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Misaki le dijo:

-descuida, hace mucho que no vez a Asuka, nosotros también estamos emocionados, aparte, vistiéndonos perdimos un buen rato, por lo que para cuando llegamos lo más seguro es que ya estén despiertos.

Kyoko le respondió:

-supongo que tienes razón.

Emiliano dijo abrazando a Misaki:

-siempre la tiene, aun cuando está equivocada siempre tiene la razón.

Kyoko los miro con algo de tristeza por lo que le preguntan a unísono:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, nada.

Los 2 la vieron y Misaki le dijo:

-Kyoko, te conocemos desde la Universidad, sabemos cuándo algo te molesta o te incomoda, así que, por que no nos dices que te pasa esta vez.

Kyoko se rindió y les conto:

-como ya saben me estoy divorciando del padre de Asuka, ha sido difícil no solo porque he tenido que hacer los trámites en Alemania y en EU, sino también porque ella lo considera su héroe.

Emiliano le dijo:

-ella ya debe de comprender, ya tiene 15 años.

Ella responde:

-si lo entiende, le duele pero sabe que su padre no es el mejor de los esposos.

Misaki le dice:

-todos saben que aunque Langley es un buen padre y un gran hombre, es totalmente incapaz de mantener una relación, el hecho de que pasar tanto tiempo contigo demuestra que sintió algo por ti y que quería mucho a Asuka.

-él se esforzó, pero, al final y por intentar no lastimarme ni a mí ni a Asuka decidió terminar el matrimonio.

Emiliano le pregunta:

-por lastimar, te refieres a…

Kyoko asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, a lo que Emiliano le responde:

-él ya tenía a alguien mas…

Kyoko responde con algunas lágrimas en los ojos:

-él dice que no, pero no confió, creo que es lo mejor antes de que nos lastimemos, supongo que es lo mejor.

Misaki la consoló antes de que comenzara a llorar, así que pidieron la cuenta y salieron caminando al departamento de Misato, tomaron en el tren, durante el trayecto se calmó, por lo que llego un poco feliz a ver a Asuka, pero Emiliano le pregunto:

-¿Ya está bien?

-sí, no voy a hacer una escena.

Toco y una chica de cabellos de fuego abrió y corrió hacia su madre diciendo:

-hola Mutte, ¿dormiste bien en el hotel?

A lo que ella responde con una sonrisa:

-sí, de hecho nos despertemos temprano.

Después de ese comentario Misaki y Emiliano la miraron con cara de ira, por lo que Misaki dijo:

-mejor pasemos.

A lo que Emiliano respondió con una cara de pocos amigos:

-sí, creo que sería lo mejor, aquí afuera hay muchos testigos.

Asuka con cara de incredulidad dice:

-¿Qué?

A lo que Emiliano responde:

-nada, nada, mejor olvídalo, era una broma.

A lo que Misaki dice:

-lo que pasa es que tu madre estaba muy emocionada por venir a verte que nos levantó a las 7 de la mañana.

Kyoko se defendió diciendo:

-eran 5 para las 8, ya no me molesten.

-ok, solo ya entremos que también queremos ver a nuestros hijo.

Cuando entraron 2 chicos con cabello blanco y ojos rojos corrieron y los saludaron, llevándolos al comedor donde un muy desalineado hombre desayunaba junto a una Mujer de cabellos morados con una lata de cerveza, cuando pasaron les ofreció una, a lo que Emiliano contesto:

-todavía es de mañana.

A lo que Misato respondió:

-¿Qué tiene?

Misaki dijo:

-nada, olvídalo.

Kyoko dijo:

-mejor dinos si a qué hora llegan los demás.

Kaji dice:

-como a las 9:30, 10 a más tardar.

Emiliano miro su reloj y dijo:

-son las 9:15, ya no tardan en llegar, así que porque no nos cuentan que hicieron mientras nosotros estuvimos fuera.

Kaworu empezó:

-en la escuela todo ha ido bien, el problema más grave ha sido el profesor de historia con su discurso eterno sobre la 3° guerra mundial y sus efectos sobre Japón.

Akise continúo:

-fuera de la escuela ha sido igual, casi siempre vamos con Touji, Kensuke y Shinji a la plaza comercial para ver los nuevos mangas y jugar en los videojuegos del lugar.

Misaki dijo:

-eso está bien, pero creo que su padre se refería en el aspecto amoroso.

Kaworu y Akise no sabían que decir, si les gustaban algunas chicas, pero no querían decirlo principalmente porque Asuka estaba en el apartamento, así que se aguantaron las ganas de decirlo y contestaron a una voz:

-no, hasta ahora no.

Ambos padres sospecharon pero no profundizaron, si ellos no querían decirlo era por la vergüenza común al hablar de algo tan personal.

-ok.

En eso comenzaron a tocar y cuando Kaji abrió entro la familia Ikari acompañado de Kensuke, Touji y Hikari:

-buenos días, veo que todos ya están aquí -dijo Yui- ¿ya arreglaron algo de la fiesta?

Kaji dijo:

-todavía no, los estábamos esperando, solo falta este Fuyutsuki, Hideaki y Ritsuko.

Gendo dijo:

-nos llamaron en la mañana, dijeron que llegarían pronto, tal vez un poco tarde.

Misato contesto:

-entonces que, ¿los esperamos o ya empezamos?

Kani dijo:

-yo digo que empecemos de una vez, para ya tener algo para cuando ellos lleguen.

Shinji dijo:

-Kaji tiene razón es mejor empezar de una vez.

Misaki dice:

-ok amos empezando, ¿Qué sería lo primero en arreglar?

Rei contesta:

-el salón, los disfraces serian al final.

Yui dice:

-entonces, ¿Cómo arreglaríamos el salón, que pondríamos?

Los chicos tenían algunas ideas, Asuka junto con Rei fueron las primeras en decir sus ideas:

-se nos ocurrió que tal vez podríamos usar algo del equipo audiovisual que hay en el estudio para pasar música y algunos episodios de varias series distintas.

Kaworu dijo:

-Akise y yo pensábamos en buscar una banda.

Akise dijo:

-sí, no hay nada mejor que algo de música en vivo.

Después de eso tocaron a la puerta, eran los 3 que faltaban, les contaron lo de la banda, a lo que Hideaki les dice:

-en el estudio hay un chico en el departamento de audio, toca la guitarra muy bien y tiene una banda que con los demás miembros del departamento, tocan los fines de semana en uno de los bares del centro, Moyoco y yo los hemos ido a ver, son muy buenos.

Shinji dice:

-eso sería perfecto, ya se deberían de saber algunas canciones.

Rei le pregunta:

-¿Cómo se llaman?

Hideaki les dice:

-lo más probable es que ya los conozcan, estaban a cargo de la música de la serie, aparte ellos salieron como personajes menores.

Ritsuko dice:

-te refieres a…

Hideaki asiente y dice:

-si, a Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba y a Maya Ibuki.

En ese momento Misato y Risuko hicieron una cara de incomodidad, por lo que Kaji les pregunto:

-¿Qué les pasa, tiene algo de malo?

Misato contesto:

-en realidad no sé, cuando trabajamos juntos este Makoto era muy atento, tal vez demasiado, incluso llego a demostrar afecto por mi más allá de la amistad, creo que le gustaba.

Ritsuko dijo:

-yo no me siento muy cómoda junto con esta Maya, creo que tiene… preferencias distintas, por decirlo así.

Yui dijo:

-¿Cómo que preferencias distintas?

Ritsuko les conto:

-una vez me estaba cambiando en el estudio, en uno de los vestidores de personal, cuando entro ella a hacer lo mismo, ya sé que eso es normal, era un vestidor de mujeres, pero cuando me quite la falda y la camisa ella se me quedo mirando, disimuladamente, pero se me quedo mirando en ropa interior.

Kanji dijo:

-eso es interesante.

Kyoko dijo:

-olvidemos eso, de todas maneras no te vas a desnudar ahí, ¿o sí?, ni que fueras Misato.

Misato con indignación le contesta:

-¿De qué demonios hablas?, yo jamás me he desnudado frente a nadie.

Ritsuko le contesta:

-fiesta de navidad del 2012.

Con eso se quedó callada, kyoko le dijo:

-yo sigo con la duda de que demonios te tomaste ese día.

Touji pregunto:

-¿De qué hablan?

Misato dijo:

-no les incumbe.

Yui les conto con una sonrisa:

-lo que paso fue que cuando celebramos navidad, los adultos hicimos una fiesta separada, Misato tomo quien sabe que, y en un 2 por 3 y con _Era Rodolfo un Reno, _hizo un espectáculo en el cual se desnudó digno de envidia de cualquier desnudista.

Mientras Misato se puso roja de la vergüenza, los hombres sonreían mientras recordaban ese momento y los niños mientras que intentaban imaginárselos, hasta que Kaji recibió una fuerte cachetada de Misato, así que, mientras se sobaba el cachete dijo:

-cambiando de tema, ya tienen los disfraces.

En eso los chicos sacaron unas mochilas y las vaciaron sobre la mesa, por lo que Asuka pregunto mientras apuntaba a un monte de mangas, series en DVD y varios videojuegos:

-¿Qué es esto?

Akise dijo:

-es para que obtengan una idea de que disfrazarce.

Kensuke dijo mientras veia a la torre con cara de loco:

-pues vamos a empezar.


	7. Una nueva historia: el Cosplay, parte 1

Nota: aquí está el siguiente capítulo, pero les tengo que pedir el favor de la vez pasada, en el asunto del Cosplay sigo bloqueado, solo tengo unas pocas ideas sobre lo que se pueden disfrazar, por lo que les pido que me manden ideas sobre lo que se puedan disfrazar, no importa si es de una historieta, película, manga, serie de anime o videojuego, solo manden sus ideas sobre qué hacer.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 7° parte.**

Todos en el departamento de Misato se la pasaron leyendo mangas, viendo series y jugando videojuegos, algunos pensaban en que se iban a disfrazar, otros, como en el caso de Kensuke que jugo con la consola todo el día solo se preocupaba por disfrutar el momento, así que Touji le pregunto:

-¿Ya tienes de que disfrazarte?

-creo que sí, pero todavía tengo que buscar las piezas para hacerlo.

Hikari le pregunta:

-¿De qué?

Kensuke les dice con una sonrisa:

-es una sorpresas.

Asuka con su poca paciencia al baka militar le responde:

-obviamente va a ser algo con temática militar, lo más probable con muchas armas y una armadura estilo Spartan.

Shinji se acercó y dijo:

-así es Kensuke, de hecho tiene algo así como un pequeño campamento militar a las afuera de la ciudad.

Touji les contesta:

-sí, lo he visto, de hecho me llevo ahí la semana pasada.

Kensuke cambiar de tema:

-¿y, de que se van a disfrazar?

Todos bajaron la cabeza diciendo:

-es una sorpresa.

Nadie quería decirlo, algunos porque era vergonzoso, otros porque todavía no estaban seguros:

Shinji les pregunto:

-y si, ¿Les preguntamos a los adultos?

Asuka respondio:

-mejor a este Akise, como tiene más experiencia que nosotros, tal vez ya tenga algo.

Todos le dijeron:

-está bien.

Akise y Kaworu eran típicos niño de 14 años de edad, más preocupados por el siguiente número de su manga que por la escuela, lo que hizo que se hicieran amigos de Touji, Kensuke y Shinji, con gusto similares, pero a diferencia de los 2 primeros, ellos eran buenos en las materias sociales, lo que les ahorraba mucho de los regaños que le ponían a los demás

En ese momento Akise estaba viendo una serie antigua de los 80 llamada ROBOTECH, mientras leía un manga de una serie más actual, Highschool of the Dead, cuando Touji lo vio le dijo en tono burlón:

-no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.

Akise le contesto con su tradicional calma:

-si crees que esto está mal deberías de ver lo que hay debajo de la cama de Kensuke.

A Kensuke casi le da un infarto después de oír eso, por lo que Shinji le dice:

-mejor dinos, ¿ya sabes de que te vas a disfrazar, porque nosotros creemos que si?

Akise les contesto:

-creo que sí.

Todos le preguntaron a unísono:

-¿DE QUE?

Akise les respondió riendo:

-planeaba disfrazarme de algún personaje de manga, pero, va a ser una sorpresa.

No menos de 1 quería saltarle encima, pero se lograron controlar y terminaron preguntándole:

-¿y donde esta Kaworu y Rei?

Akise les dijo:

-creo que en el cuarto de Misato, Kaworu le intenta buscar algo que le guste, pero está batallando.

En ese momento este Kaworu estaba con varias series y mangas en las manos intentando encontrar algo que la guste a una Rei que estaba más concentrada jugando y alimentando al pingüino de aguas termales que estaba en sus piernas:

-entonces, ¿ya encontraste algo que te guste?

Rei dándole una sardina a Pen Pen de una lata que estaba a su lado le contesto:

-hasta ahora no.

Kaworu, en verdad un poco impaciente le pregunta:

-¿alguna idea de que quieres para disfrazarte, una colegiala, una piloto, una heroína?

Rei pensó un momento, y le dijo:

-quisiera algo parecido a la yo de hace 5 años.

Kaworu pensó un momento y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-creo que tengo lo que tú quieres.

Rei le pregunto:

-¿enserio?

-sí.

El salió un momento del cuarto y regreso con unos mangas y DVD:

-aquí esta lo que quieres.

Rei le pregunto:

-¿Qué serie es?

-se llama Another, creo que la conoces, pero en caso de que no te traje la serie y la historieta.

-¿Quién es el protagonista?

-Son 2, un chico y una chica, el chico se llama Kōichi Sakakibara, y la chica Mei Misaki, aquí tengo todos los capítulos y mangas, te vas a dar cuenta de que Rei Ayanami Y Mei Misaki se parecen más de lo que tú crees.

Él le entrego todo y le enseño una foto de la protagonista en la portada de uno de los DVD:

-ya casi tienes el color de los ojos y el de la piel, solo tendrías que buscar una peluca o teñirte el pelo, por el uniforme no te apures, el modelo es muy parecido al que se usa en muchas escuelas, por lo que encontrarlo no debería ser difícil, lo más complicado serían los escudos del uniforme, pero creo que en una sastrería los podrían hacer.

Rei le dijo:

-esto está bien para mí, pero, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar tú?

Kaworu temía esa pregunta, así que le respondió con algo de miedo:

-ya veré, todavía quedan muchos personajes disponibles.

Rei le pregunto, con una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaban este Kaworu y Shinji:

-¿Qué tal si te disfrazas del compañero de Misaki?

Él le contesto:

-¿estaría bien si te acompaño como Sakakibara?

Rei le dijo manteniendo su sonrisa:

-me encantaría… me ayudaste mucho en esto…

Kaworu le respondió, todavía atontado por lo que le acababan de decir:

-seria… un placer…

Tal vez de no haber entrado casi todos los chicos en el departamento, Kaworu podría decirle a Rei lo que sentía por ella, lo que su corazón sentía, pero fue interrumpido por Shinji que le pregunto:

-¿ustedes ya saben de qué se van a disfrazar?

Kaworu logro relajarse y le contesto:

-de Kōichi Sakakibara y Mei Misaki de Another.

Asuka, para poder molestarlos les dijo:

-así que van a ir de lo mismo, y si no me equivoco esos 2 acabaron juntos después de vencer a los malos, ¿no?

Todos la vieron con cara de poca paciencia, pero el único que se atrevió a corregirla fue este Kaworu:

-de hecho ellos no quedan juntos, por lo menos no como novios, pero no ha salido una 2° temporada.

Asuka, para no quedar tan mal salió de ahí con la excusa:

-hay que decirle a los adultos que todavía tenemos que hablar con la banda y empezar con lo del estudio.

Los adultos parecían niños chiquitos, en especial los hombres, que a los se veían iguales que sus hijos riendo, discutiendo, siendo felices leyendo historietas, jugando videojuegos y viendo series, por lo que no le pusieron atención a Asuka la primera vez que hablo, pero como la segunda fue a gritos:

-no me escuchan, les pregunte: ¿De qué se van a disfrazar?

Eso los saco del trance, siendo Ritsuko la primera en decirle:

-pues leyendo estos mangas, encontré a alguien muy interesante, algo así como una mujer fría y distante, pero con gran habilidad, que parece estar en una "misión de Dios".

Gendo le pregunta:

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Integra Hellsing, de un manga llamado Hellsing.

Yui le dijo:

-yo lo conozco, ese le encanta a Shinji, de hecho no me sorprendería que él se Disfrazara de Alucard.

Shinji pregunto:

-¿y de que se van a disfrazar ustedes?

Gendo dijo:

-jugando, y para hacer algo sencillo, creo que de un policía de Racoon City, solo necesitaría una camisa azul, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, la placa, los parches y la gorra serian lo único complicado.

Fuyutsuki respondio:

-yo igual que Gendo encontré algo interesante, es de un videojugo llamado Halo Wars…

Kensuke lo interrumpió diciéndole:

-no se va a disfrazar de John Force, ¿verdad?

Con cara de ira le respondio:

-yo estaba pensando en algo como el Capitán Cutter.

Kensuke le dijo:

-ohhhh… perdón.

Hikari le pregunto a Misato:

-¿de que se va a disfrazar?

Misto bajo la cerveza y le contesto:

-de un personaje de la serie Mirai Nikki, se llama Minene Uryu, es algo asi como una terrorista a la cual le falta un ojo.

Kaji dijo:

-yo la voy a acompañar como Masumi Nishijima, el novio de Minene en la serie.

Hideaki le pregunta:

-de que van a ir ustedes.

Ninguno respondió, solo esta Hikari fue la valiente:

-convencí a Touji de que fuéramos de lo mismo.

Asuka interesada le pregunta:

-y, ¿de qué se van a disfrazar?

Touji les contesto Rojo de la vergüenza:

-de Megaman y Roll.

(Inserte Risa General)

Para poder cerrar el telón aquí solo les diré que se dividieron las tareas, a Gendo y a Misato les toco encargarce del asunto de la banda, a este Emiliano y a Ritsuko les toco los equipos de audio y video, a este Hideaki, con ayuda de Yui y de su esposa seria buscar la música y episodios de anime, y a los demás les toco las decoraciones y la comida.


	8. Una Nueva Historia: el Cosplay, Parte 2

Nota: pero les tengo que pedir el favor de la vez pasada, en el asunto del Cosplay sigo bloqueado, aparte que ahora tengo que buscar música, solo tengo unas pocas ideas sobre lo que se pueden disfrazar o que música se puede tocar por lo que les pido que me manden ideas, no importa si es de una historieta, película, manga, serie de anime o videojuego.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 8° parte.**

En el anterior me quede en que se repartieron las tareas, así que en este voy a explicar lo que paso cuando lo hicieron, considerando que lograr estas cosas fue cosas de semanas, eso explica la longitud del Fic:

_1° parte: Gendo y Misato:_

Los 2 iban caminando por una soleada calle en Tokyo-3 a una dirección que les había dado Hideaki, cuando una quejumbrosa Misato pregunto por 5° vez consecutiva:

-¿Falta mucho?, parece que llevamos caminando desde la mañana, aparte, este tipo me pone algo nerviosa.

Gendo, ya francamente fastidiado le contesto:

-no, por séptima vez, no falta mucho, aparte, ¿de qué te quejas?, vamos a ver a la banda en un Bar del centro.

En eso los ojos de Misato se hicieron grandes de la alegría, pensaba que con un par de cervezas se podría hacer aguantable lo que se seguía.

Caminaron una media hora cuando llegaron a un bar, algo antiguo, de esos bares de madera, lo más nuevo era el letrero que indicaba que el bar se llamaba: "Bar del Ángel", con el pequeño dibujo del Ángel Zeruel a lado:

-un poco rustico,-dijo Misato-pero lo más viejos siempre sirven la mejor cerveza.

Gendo decidió ignorar el comentario de Misato y entro al Bar seguido por ella, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de escenario desde donde se podían ver a los 3 integrantes a perfección.

Este Hyuga estaba tocando la batería, Aoba la guitarra y a Maya cantando, Misato le dice a Gendo:

-son muy buenos.

Cuando acabaron de cantar Maya dijo por el micrófono:

-gracias por su atención, somos los "Técnicos del EVA".

Se bajaron del escenario y fueron a la mesa donde estaban este Gendo y Misato:

Aoba, practicando con su Guitarra de aire les pregunto:

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Hyuga les dice:

-jamás vienen a visitarnos, solo este Hideaki y Moyoco se pasan de vez en cuando.

Misato les contesta mientras tomaba un poco de tradicional sake que pido Gendo mientras traían la cerveza que pidió:

-queríamos preguntarles si querían toca en una fiesta que planeábamos para los chico, una manera de celebrar que ya va a salir la nueva película.

Los 3 emocionados aceptan, Maya les pregunta:

-¿Dónde va a ser la fiesta?

-en el estudio, en uno de los salones, aparte, se van a tener que disfrazar aunque sean la banda.

En ese momento se les bajo un poco la emoción, solo a esta Maya y Hyuga seguían emocionados por ese cambio:

-¿todos se van a disfrazar?-pregunto Maya-hasta tú y Gendo.

-todos, incluso esta Ritsuko como Integra Hellsing…

En ese momento a Maya le salió algo de sangre por la nariz, por lo que todos le preguntaron que si se bien.

Todo el mundo sabía cuál era la razón acababa de pasar eso, pero nadie decidió darle importancia al asunto, aparte esta Misato se estaba concentrando más en las miradas indiscretas de este Hyuga, por lo que para cambiar de tema:

-¿Cuánto van a cobrarnos por tocar?

Este Aoba que era algo así como el jefe de la banda les dijo, después de hablar con los miembros:

-nos gustaría tocar, solo dinos cuando seria, por el costo ni te apures, normalmente cobramos por hora, pero como nadie nos ha solicitado, nos caen bien y salimos en la serie, va a ser gratis.

-me gusta la idea, solo lleven el equipo al estudio, tocan el fin de mes.

-bien, entonces ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

En ese momento llega cerveza que esta Misato había pedido y más sake para la alegría de Gendo, así que, ellos es preguntaron a "los Técnicos":

-¿van a tocar otra vez?

-sí, ¿se van a quedar?

Los 2, encantados dijeron que sí.

_2° parte: Emiliano y Ritsuko:_

-ya llevamos horas buscando, ¿Segura que los equipos están aquí?-le pregunto Emiliano estaba hasta las rodillas de cajas y basura-aparte yo soy el único que tiene que cavar entre la basura.

-jugamos piedra, papel o tijera, perdiste justamente, así que no seas llorón y sigue buscando.

De mala gana volvió al trabajo, encontrando todo menos el maldito equipo.

-tiene de todo, novelas, libros de la universidad, mangas, computadoras y… mira, el Anuario de Misato:

Ella fue a ver, estaba sorprendida:

-¿Por qué tiene el Anuario de Misato?

-creo que se lo pidió para ayudar con el capítulo 21 de la serie.

Se quedaron viéndolo un rato hasta que llagaron a una foto de Ritsuko:

-espera un segundo: ¿No eres rubia natural?

Ella avergonzada le dice:

-¿por qué crees que tire mi anuario?

El volvió a ver la foto:

-¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello?, a mí me parece que te vez linda pelirroja.

Ella se sonrojo:

-no digas tonterías, solo busca el equipo para que podamos irnos de aquí.

-ok, solo no te enojes, era solo un cumplido.

El siguió buscando pero no encontró nada, así que le volvió a preguntar:

-¿por qué te tiñes el cabello?

Ella se volteo algo enojada y le dijo:

-no lo entenderías.

-Pruébame.

-¿en verdad quieres saberlo?

-sí.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y se quitó los lentes:

-me lo comencé a teñir al segundo año de universidad, poco después de que Misato entrara en la Universidad.

-¿Por qué?

Ella comenzó a llorar un poco, pero se escondió en la oscuridad para que él no lo notara:

-era estúpida en esa época, aparte estaba celosa de Misato, de lo que tenía con Kaji, aparte ese imbécil… lo hice todo por él, pero el desgraciado…

-no te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

-cuando estaba en la Universidad, me enamore de un chico, era lindo, inteligente, pero era un maldito desgraciado, el me pidió todo para poder estar con él, cambie totalmente por él, mi forma de vestir, faltaba a clases, incluso comencé a fumar por él, le gustaban las rubias así que me teñí el cabello por primera vez, no me molestaba ser pelirroja, pero por él lo hice todo.

-¿Enserio?

-sí, pero cuando llegamos a finales del semestre, todo se acabó, me dejo por otra rubia que estaba en el campus.

El solo logro pronunciar:

-lo siento.

Ella con una sonrisa fingida le contesto:

-descuida, con ese idiota logre aprender que no todos las hombres son confiables, aparte, después de eso mi madre, mi madre siguió igual de distraída, por lo que aprendí a levantarme con mis propias piernas, de hecho por eso aun soy rubia.

Él le dice:

-enserio nadie te consoló, ¿verdad?

-Misato lo hizo.

-entiendo.

El decidió no empeorar la situación y volvió a buscar, pero es sótano era una verdadera zona de desastres, con basura en todos lados, incluso alguno de los primeros proyectos de Hideaki y Moyoco estaban sepultados ahí, pero a menos que Ritsuko y Emiliano decidieran renunciar a sus trabajos y se volvieran escritores de manga y anime no les servía de nada:

-¿ya estas mejor?

-sí, de hecho me siento mejor por haberlo hablado con alguien además de Misato, ella solo me hubiera recomendado que bebiera 6 cervezas y esperara lo mejor.

-así es ella, hace lo mejor que puede, aunque no es mal consejo.

-mejor ponte a buscar, te ayudo.

Los 2 se pusieron a buscar, pero Ritsuko lo encontró a los 5 minutos de buscar:

-¿Era tan difícil?

El, sorprendido solo pregunta:

-¿Cómo le hiciste?

-solo levante esas cajas.

-bueno, solo lo voy a subir.

-te espero arriba

Ella salió del sótano con una sonrisa mientras el intentaba sacar las cajas con el equipo del sótano si partirse la espalda en 2:

-lo que hago por mis hijos.

_3° Parte: Hidaeki, Yui y Moyoco:_

En una casa en las afueras de Tokio-3 Hideaki, Yui y Moyoco, la esposa de Hideaki se intentan arreglar en lo de la música y videos:

-creo que esto será más que suficiente.

-supongo que no habrá que pagar derechos de autor, ¿verdad?

-descuida, esa es la ventaja de ser amigos de los creadores, ellos aceptaron siempre y cuando puedan hacer negocios con Gainax.

Yui le pregunta:

-¿negocios?

-ya sabes, participación conjunta, por ejemplo, varios estudios han buscado comprar a Sadamoto, el que ilustra el manga.

Estaba un poco más confundida que antes, así que solo le respondió:

-bueno… creo que mejor les llevamos todo esto de una vez.

-los chicos se van a sorprender de todo lo que les tenemos.

Los 3 asintieron, en verdad a los chicos les sorprendería un poco más el conocimiento que los adultos en el tema, considerando que no solo eran episodios y música antigua, sino también moderna:

-eso _VOCALOID, _en verdad me gustan.

-qué bueno por que pusimos mucha música suya.

-debo de admitir que mucha de esta música no me gusta.

-eso es normal, de hecho, no estuve muy segura cuando Hideaki puso cierta música en el anime, pero creo que fue buena idea al final.

-tiene razón, aparte estas series y videojuegos son muy buenas, hasta me dan ganas de volver a tener 15.

Hideaki dice:

-eso depende, volver a eso de la escuela y las citas, paso.

Yui pregunta:

-¿No eras popular?

-depende, si ser popular consistía en quedarse lejos de la sociedad mientras dibujaba y me escondía de los bravucones es ser popular, entonces fui el chico más popular de toda la escuela.

Las 2 mujeres se rieron a más no poder del pobre, cosa que no le hizo gracia:

-voy a subir esto al auto, ¿me ayudan?

-claro, perdón por lo anterior.

-descuida.

Subieron todo al auto.

_4° parte: Todos los demás:_

En el estudio los chicos arreglaban todo para la noche especial:

-Baka, pásame la serpentina.

-bien Asuka.

-¡Mas rápido baka!

-¡ahí voy Asuka, no tengo cohetes en los pies!

-deberías.

-aparte podrias dejar de llamarme baka.

-¿Por qué, se podría decir que ese es tu nombre de cariño?

Shinji se sonrojo con ese comentario que hasta pudo haber sondo dulce de parte de Asuka, y a ella le pasaba algo parecido, al ver el tonto color rojo en las mejillas de su baka, apenas se pudo resistir la tentación de saltar sobre él y besarlo como lo había retado antes, pero ella sabía que el como ella quería un beso de verdad, algo con lo que ambos estén felices, no se sientan obligados.

Los demás arreglaban todo para la fiesta:

-increíble que hayamos tardado tanto en conseguir todo-dijo Hikari-¡La fiesta es en 2 días!

Akise le dijo:

-eso significa que todavía tenemos un días para acabar.

-¡A ti no te preocupa nada,-le grito Asuka-eres igual a Kaji!

-¿alguien me llamo?

En ese preciso momento este Kaji y Kyoko entraron con las cosas de la banda, guitarra, batería, etc.:

-no nada, solo era un ejemplo.

Cuando Kyoko vio que pasaba algo con su hija y con Shinji, le pregunto a Kanji:

-¿Qué pasa con esos 2?

Él le respondió:

-¿Tu qué crees?, al fin se están demostrando algo del amor que se tienen.

-ya era hora.

Para despitar a Asuka sobre la conversación dijo en voz alta:

-el salón está quedando muy bien, buen trabajo a todos.

Asuka le dijo:

-esto no es gran cosa, con mi dirección y liderazgo, ¿te sorprende que este quedando tan bien?

Kensuke bromeo por lo bajo:

-que no olvide la humidad.

-¡Que dijiste soldadito!

-¡nada, nada, te lo juro!

-más te vale.

Kaji decidió calmarla:

-el estudio te está quedando muy bien, pero, ¿Cómo van con el asunto de los disfraces?

Todos los presentes respondieron (estilo LOS DE LA OTRA CUADRA):

-como el estudio, eso ya está resuelto.

Kaworu que no lo dijo igual que los otros, pensaba, junto con Kaji y Rei:

-ok… eso fue perturbador.

Rei le dijo:

-estoy desacuerdo.


	9. Una nueva historia: Se levanta el telon

Nota: perdón por la tardanza, pero, aquí está el noveno capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y les agradezco sus recomendaciones, este salió más largo y tiene muchos términos, así que si tiene alguna duda respecto a algo que aquí se mencionó solo mándenla y yo se las responderé lo más rápido que pueda, así que me despido y hasta la siguiente publicación.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 9° parte:**

Es el día de la fiesta, todo está listo para ella, incluyendo los chicos, que tiene todo preparado para ella, incluyendo los disfraces, los chicos del colegio también están invitados a ella, incluso una vieja amiga de Asuka de Europa está invitada, así que Shinji le pregunto, después de terminar de decorar el salón:

-¿De dónde es?

-Es como Emiliano, de una familia de América que se fue a vivir a Rusia, pero iban a Alemania para vacacionar, nos conocimos en Berlín, en la puerta de Brandemburgo, hablamos y nos hicimos amigas.

Kyoko le importaban otras cosas:

-Lo que significa que no habla el idioma, ¿verdad?

-sabe lo básico del japonés, sabe algunas frases en alemán, pero yo les puedo traducir lo que diga.

-la invitaste a la fiesta, por lo que se tendrá que disfrazar, ¿Crees que ella quiera?

-definitivamente, ella es lo que en el occidente se le llamaría Otaku, sabe todo sobre los Animes y esas cosas, de hecho cuando le dije que se tendría que disfrazar ella inmediatamente se puso a buscar un disfraz de los que uso en otras convenciones.

Shinji le dijo:

-¿Dónde se va a quedar?

-eso no importa, lo más probable es que se quede en un Hotel o algo así.

Kyoko lo que menos quería era pelear con Asuka en ese momento:

-Ok Asuka, ¿Cuándo llega?

-el mismo día de la fiesta, le di la dirección del departamento, por lo que va a llegar disfrazada.

-está bien, ese día la esperamos en el departamento.

El gran día por fin había llegado, el departamento de Misato estaba a la espera de los invitados, la sala estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie, alguien toco la puerta, Misato, disfrazada de Uyru Minene con vestido y las coletas, incluso con el lente de contacto del mismo color que los ojos de la terrorista fue corriendo a abrirla, ella quería ver a los chicos para poder burlarse de ellos:

-ya voy, espere un momento.

Abrió la puerta y lo que recibió fue a Kaworu y a Rei, o mejor dicho a este Sakakibara Kouchi y Mei Misaki, y ella debió de admitir que sus disfraces estaban bien hechos, esta Rei se había teñido el pelo de negro y se puso el lente de contacto rojo y verde, tenía el parche, pero todavía no se lo había puesto, igual Akise, se había puesto lentes de contacto cafés y se había puesto una peluca en vez de teñirse el pelo, incluso los uniformes eran idénticos:

-Chicos, se ven geniales, cualquiera los confundiría con los reales.

Kaworu le dijo:

-gracias, usted también se ve bien, señorita Minene.

-Gracias Sakaki.

Desde el fondo del departamento de escucho una voz:

-¿Quiénes son Misato?

-esta Rei y Kaworu.

En ese momento Un hombre disfrazado de Masumi Nishijima entraba a la sala y se sentaba en un sofá mientras se acomodaba la corbata:

-hola chicos, se ven muy bien, ¿vienen solos?

-nos adelantamos, los demás deben de venir en camino, aparte, también a usted le quedo bien el disfraz.

-el peinado fue lo más fácil, solo tuve que soltarme el cabello.

Todos se sentaron y hablaron de donde habían obtenido todo:

-el uniforme lo sacamos de una tienda del centro comercial, los parches también los mandamos a hacer ahí, al parecer son una petición común.

Misato les pregunto:

-¿de dónde sacaron los lentes de contacto de colores?, yo tuve que buscarlos en 3 ópticas.

Rei le dijo, mientras tomaba algo del té que trajo Misato a la mesa:

-los amigos de Akise y Kaworu son unos expertos en el tema, al parecer le regalaron varias de las cosas que se utilizan para disfrazarse, incluyendo los lentes y la peluca que trae ahora, aparte de muchas cosas que le prestaron a Touji, Kensuke o Asuka.

-bueno, este Kaworu me presto el parche que usa Minene.

En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta:

-¿Quién será esta vez?

Era Shinji y Akise, disfrazados de Ban Midou y Dante, respectivamente:

-¡Los 2 se ven increíbles!

Los 2 respondieron al unísono:

-Gracias.

Akise, experto en el tema:

-sacaron todo, los lentes, el saco, las pistolas, incluso la espada y el peinado, son básicamente los mismos.

-incluso la espada y la pistola se ven muy reales, ¿de dónde las sacaron?

-¿esto?, son de utilería, la espada me la regalo un amigo cuando se la cambie por otro artilugio y Shinji me presto la pistola.

Akise se paró y le dijo enfurecido:

-¿por otro artilugio?, se los cambiaste por una réplica exacta del traje que usaban los pilotos de Delta Saber en el videojuego.

-a ti te gusto el videojuego, a mí no, aparte, el traje era mío.

Akise se dio por derrotado y se sentó y decidió acabar con él te que le dieron.

-¿Alguien sabe a qué hora van a llegar los demás?

-no hay prisa, la fiesta comienza a las 7 y apenas son las 4:30

En eso volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez este Kaworu abrió:

-al fin llegaron.

-perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí la Jefa no quería salir de casa.

-¿A ti no te da vergüenza andar vestido así?

-a mí me encantaba disfrazarme para ir a convenciones todo el tiempo.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta para ver quién era, y resulto ser esta Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki, disfrazados de Integra Hellsing y el comandante Fargason, miembro de la organización:

-enserio se perece a Integra, y Fuyutsuki también se parece mucho al comandante, incluso se dibujó la cicatriz que tenía en la cara.

El comandante dijo con una sonrisa:

-si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.

-más bien parece algo que diría yo.-dijo la "Jefa De La Familia Hellsing".

-más bien lo dirías casi ladrando por el micrófono.

Fuyutsuki pregunto:

-¿Qué importa?, Alucar y yo la obedecemos, incluso a costo de nuestra propia vida: "por Dios, la Reina y la Iglesia. Amen"

Todos lo miraron extrañados, hasta que este Shinji emocionado le dijo:

-se memorizo los lemas de la serie.

-así es, incluso la oración que dicen los miembros antes de ir a combate: "En el nombre de Dios, las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes serán expulsadas a la condenación eterna. Amén"

Kaworu menciono:

-Así es como se hace un buen Cosplay, se tiene que cuidar todos los detalles.

Kaworu le dio la razón:

-no solo se tiene que hacer un disfraz, no importa incluso si es la viva imagen y apariencia de los personajes reales, también hay que tener una actitud parecida, decir algunas de las expresiones más comunes del mismo.

Cuando termino el discurso, pasaron este Emiliano y esta Misaki, disfrazados de L y Light Yagami:

-no sabía que te gustaba Death Note.

Emiliano le contesto:

-es mi anime favorito, aparte, a Misaki también le gusta.

-sí, hubieran visto como lloro cuando murió L.

A Emiliano se le pusieron las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza:

-y tu lloraste cuando Light murió.

Y a Misaki también se le pusieron las mejillas rojas, pero esta Rei, también gran fan de la serie dijo:

-a él le gusta L, y a ti Kira, ¿Cómo pueden seguir juntos?

Misaki, con una sonrisa burlona le contesto:

-no ha sido fácil.

Ritsuko, aunque le costara admitirlo, no sabía mucho de Cosplay, Anime y esas cosas, de hecho, antes de conocer a sus amigos, (los cuales, para ella, seguían siendo unos inmaduros) en la universidad, ella se dedicaba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los otakus de su escuela:

-pero, ¿Light no es hombre?

-sí, pero es muy común que las personas que practican Cosplay inviertan sus disfraces, o que las mujeres se disfracen de personajes masculinos y viceversa.

-¿Cómo se llama eso?

-Crossplay, con 2 s.

Akise dijo:

-pero mamá, tu hiciste Gender Bender.

Ritsuko, que ya estaba confundida, con la llegada de nuevos términos pensaba: "ni siquiera la química molecular es tan complicada como esto":

-¿Qué es eso?

Kaworu le explico:

-es cuando una persona, digamos una mujer le gustaría disfrazarse de un personaje masculino, pero le da pena, así que le agrega características femeninas, por ejemplo, le da un cabello más largo, le pone falda en vez de pantalón, hace notar las características más común del cuerpo femenino, claro, sin perder la esencia misma del personaje.

Eso es lo que había hecho esta Misaki, se vistió como Light, pero remplazo los pantalones con una falda negra, se puso un poco de maquillaje y se puso una camisa y una corbata, sin exhibirse, pero haciendo notar las partes femeninas de su cuerpo.

-te salió muy bien.

Volvieron a tocar, este Shinji fue a abrir:

-se ven muy bien…

-callate baka y déjame pasar.

Misato bromea:

-¿Quién será?

Eran Asuka, Kensuke, Hikari y Touji, disfrazados de Yuno Gasai, un soldado de la UNSC, y claro, Roll y Megaman.

Kaji le dijo a Misato:

-págame.

-no vale, no es el Master Chief.

Kensuke les pregunto:

-¿De qué hablan?

-Kaji aposto que ibas a venir disfrazado del Jefe Maestro de Halo, con todo y armadura.

-Soy un soldado de ese Videojuego, pero no soy el Jefe.

Misato se burló de Kaji y le exigió su dinero:

-solo porque no es el Jefe.

Kensuke se alejó un poco de ello y se encontró con Fuyutsuki:

-¿Creía que se iba a disfrazar del Capitán Cutter?

-sí, pero vi Hellsing con Ritsuko y me encanto este Fargason.

Esta Misato le dijo a Emiliano:

-esta Hikari no bromeaba, enserio viene disfrazada de Roll y este Touji de Megaman.

-se ve que se gustan, ojala se pudiera decir lo mismo de este Shinji y Asuka.

-se van a tener que declarar algún día.

-supongo que será una coincidencia que se haya disfrazado de Yuno Gasai.

-¿un amor Yandere?, supongo que lo habrá hecho por alguna razón.

-tienes razón, pero creo que sería más un amor Tsundere.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, eran este Gendo, Yui y Kyoko, disfrazados de un policía de Racoon City, Miranda Keyes y Natasha Romanov, Mejor conocida como la Viuda Negra, y no menos de uno (los chicos también) se le quedo viendo:

-se ve… muy…bien, señorita Romanov.-apenas logro decir Touji antes de que se le saliera la baba de la boca.

Hikari lo golpeo y todos volvieron a la normalidad, por el miedo a ser golpeados también, así que esta Asuka elogio a la mamá de Shinji:

-se ve muy bien Comandante Keyes, no sabía que le gustaran los videojuegos.

-me encantan, de hecho creo que uso más la consola que Shinji, aparte, tú también te vez muy bien Gasai-san.

-sí, el personaje me gusto desde el principio, aparte que fue muy sencillo de hacer, por lo menos en comparación a Megaman y Roll.

-sí, si supieran lo que tuve que hacer por el cañón solamente, pero creo que el casco de Roll fue mucho más complicado que eso.

-eso sí, mis hermanas tuvieron que ayudarme.

-¿Por qué no van a venir?

-a ellas no les gusta mucho estas cosas.

Misaki pregunto:

-¿Quién falta?

-solo este Hideaki y Moyoco,-dijo aguantándose la risa-se supone que ya viene para acá.

-¿de que te ríes?

-ya lo veras.

En eso tocaron la puerta, Ritsuko se paró:

-deben ser ellos, yo les abro.

Abrió la puerta, y de la nada se comenzó a reír como loca, y era raro oír a Ritsuko riéndose de esa manera, por lo que Misato se hacerco a ella:

-¿Qué es tan grac…?

En ese momento ella también estallo de la risa, por lo que los causantes de la misma pasaron:

-no es divertido.

Pero tan pronto lo hicieron, todo el departamento estallo en risas:

-¿Qué se pusieron?


	10. Una nueva historia: Segunda llamada

Nota: Perdón, perdón, lo lamento mucho, Salí de vacaciones, por eso la demora, intentare que los siguientes salgan lo más rápido posible, por eso salio tan corto.

Entre otras cosas, aquí está el episodio 10, planeaba que ya se acabara aquí, pero supongo que me emocione. Lo primero es que la amiga de Asuka ya está aquí, he pensado en hacerla una parte importante de la historia aunque la incluí de manera tardía, pero veré que puedo hacer con ella, entre otras cosas, la fiesta está en marcha, y varias cosas interesantes ocurrirán en ella, así que no se lo pierdan… nos leeremos.

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 10° parte:**

Mientras todo el departamento se desmallaba de la risa, los causantes de la misma, que eran nada más y nada menos que este Hideaki y Moyoco disfrazados del Ángel Zeruel y Sachiel respectivamente, se sentaron avergonzados en el sofá esperando a que por fin se les calmara la risa, que, para su mala suerte, fue a Asuka:

-¿Pero por qué diablos se disfrazaron de Ángeles?

-en ese momento nos pareció buena idea.-dijo Hideaki.-aparte yo siendo el creador de una serie como me vería mal disfrazándome de otra.

-pero, ¡por qué me obligaste a disfrazarme a mí de Ángel!-dijo Moyoco a punto de estrangularlo.

-por qué no encontrabas nada que ponerte y todos estos disfraces los usamos para publicidad.

Asuka le pregunta lo obvio:

-sí, pero, ¿por qué escogiste los disfraces más vergonzosos y humillantes que encontraste?

Se tardaron unos 20 minutos discutiendo eso, tiempo suficiente para que por fin los demás se pudieran dejar de reír de ellos, haciendo posible que este Kaji o Nishijima:

-¿Cómo que va siendo hora de irnos?

-todavía no nos podemos ir, falta mi amiga.

-y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Eriddany.

-¿y a qué hora va a llegar?

Mientras le preguntaban esto a Asuka, este Akise le pregunta algo más:

-de pura casualidad: ¿tu amiga es una chica de unos 15 años, que habla un mal japonés con un asentó ruso?

-sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-porque hay una chica disfrazada discutiendo con un taxista en la entrada.

Todos se asomaron y esta Asuka bajo por la chica que estaba peleando con un taxista por el pago del viaje, la chica, que estaba disfrazada de Zakuro Fujiwara de Mew Mew Power:

-fueron solo 27 yenes, no 35.

-¿por qué siempre peleas por todo?

La chica, que debajo del disfraz de era una chica muy linda, de cabello castaño debajo de la peluca morada y con un cuerpo bien formado debajo del diminuto traje, que hacia levantar muchas mirada, volteo a ver a Asuka y, con una sonrisa y en un alemán aun peor que su japonés le dijo:

-se podría decir lo mismo de ti.

-sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Caminaron de nuevo al departamento y cuando pasaron, Eriddany grito, emocionada, al ver a Hideaki y a Moyoco en la sala:

-No puede ser, no saben cuánto los admiro, he leído sus mangas, visto sus animes, amo su trabajo, esto solo podría ser mejor si Sadamoto estuviera aquí.

Un chico disfrazado de Megaman, francamente idiotizado por la belleza de la chica, le ofreció:

-¿Sí… lo deseas… mañana o pasado… te podremos llevar… a verlo?…, Asuka ya te… debió de decir… que lo conocemos

La chica volteo, lo examino y le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Touji Suzujara.

La chica grito y abrazo a Asuka mientras decía:

-gracias, muchas gracias Asuka, siempre quise conocerlo, era mi sueño, y no solo me presentas a 2 de los mayores escritores y productores de manga y anime, sino que también a los protagonista de uno de los mejores animes de la historia.

Se paseó por el departamento, intentando adivinar quién era quien, el primero a que busco fue a Shinji, parándose frente a él, que lo pudo reconocer en un instante, aun disfrazado de Ban Midou, y con una cara de seriedad le dijo:

-te tengo una pregunta.

-ehh... ¿de… que..?, ¿Qué quieres saber?

Cambiando rápido su expresión a una sonrisa le dijo:

-¿Te gusta Asuka como en la serie y en el manga?

A Asuka y a Shinji se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo e intentaron explicarse:

-descuiden, solo estoy bromeando.

En estos momentos Asuka se está replanteando si traer a su amiga fue una buena idea, pero, cuando comenzó hablar y preguntar con los otros, pensó que hizo una cosa buena por primera vez de manera desinteresada:

-¿escogieron sus papeles en la serie?

Rei le contesto:

-no, el Señor Hideaki nos los asigno a cada quien su papel.

La chica de cabellos castaños se giró y se volvió a ver a la de cabellos azules y le pregunto:

-pero, ¿Cómo los escogió y los repartió entre todos, como los invento a todos?

-eso es personal.

-bueno, entonces, ¿ya nos vamos?, Asuka me dijo que viniera disfrazada para una fiesta, al principio creí que era una de sus bromas, pero como todos aquí están disfrazados…

Emiliano, sentado con la postura de L le responde a la chica:

-solo te estábamos esperando a ti.

Un poco más atrás esta Yui le dice a Gendo:

-tiene un buen japonés, solo su pronunciación y cambia algunas palabras por otras.

-sí, aparte esta Asuka no ha tenido que ser traductora, ¿crees que sea como ella?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, graduada de la Universidad y con conocimiento de múltiples idiomas que solo sigue yendo a la escuela porque le gusta Shinji.

-supongo.

Eriddany les pregunta:

-donde va a ser la fiesta.

Shinji le responde como si nada:

-en el estudio de Gainax, en el…

Antes de que pudiera acabar esa oración Eriddany ya estaba gritando emocionada:

-¡Los estudios Gainax!, ¡enserio!, ha sido mi sueño verlos en persona.

Asuka, francamente harta de todos los gritos:

-los veras, solo deja de gritar por 5 minutos, todavía tenemos que tomar el Tren para ir al estudio, los demás invitados ya debieron de haber llegado

-¿invitados?, ¿sus compañeros de la escuela?

-sí, casi toda la escuela va a ir.

-entonces, ¡¿Qué esperamos?!


	11. Tercera llamada, comanzamos, parte 1

Nota: Lo lamento, esta vez me tarde tanto porque ya entre a la prepa y hace menos de unas 2 semanas, tuve los primeros exámenes, aparte de que después de la tarea, proyectos, y unas calificaciones +o- decentes, pude terminar esto.

Aquí está la esperada 11° parte del Fic, ojala lo disfruten como yo lo hice al hacerlo, les puse música, por si alguien quiere mandar recomendaciones, siempre estoy abierto a ellas, y más considerando que los deje en suspenso en el final…

Título: Una nueva historia.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction: Una nueva historia 11° parte:**

Cuando llegaron al Estudio de Gainax no pudieron creerlo, ellos lo habían arreglado, pero con la iluminación, el equipo de audio y la banda en vivo, aparte de todos los compañeros de escuela con sus disfraces hacia que el salón se viera mejor:

-¿Qué les parece?-dijo mientras se ponía frente a los chicos-fue algo complicado acomodando y conectar el equipo.

-Por eso pusimos algunas canciones que nos gustan-menciono Yui-si no les molesta también pusimos música de antes de 2° Impacto.

Asuka fue la primera en presentar sus objeciones:

-Todo depende del tipo de música.

-Nada importante, creo que solo pusimo canciones, todo lo demás es de anime, aparte de que pusimos karaoke, para quien se atreva.

Caminaron hacia la consola y Hideaki le dijo a Asuka:

-haznos los honores, pon la canción que más te guste.

Asuka no podía leer la escritura japonesa, es más, la odiaba, casi tanto como odiaba tener que pedir ayuda, así que presiono la primera que encontró:

(_Colocar aquí el opening de death Note)_

_Hirogaru yami no naka__  
__(dentro de la extensa oscuridad)__  
__kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri__  
__(intercambie los votos de la revolucion__  
__Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai kara_  
(no dejare que nadie se interponga en Mi camino)

-el opening de Death Note, buena elección.

_Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai__  
__(en el futuro del que me hablo la fruta)__  
__Yume, risou ni kaeru__  
__(sueños convertidos en ideales__)__  
__Dare mo ga nozonda owari o…__  
__(todos los que rezaron por un fin)_

_-_Emiliano menciono mientras cantaba:

-amo esa canción, aparte de que la serie me encanta.

Rei dijo algo parecido:

-si lo sé, aparte que llore cuando murió Light.

Hideaki ve que en la puerta comienzan a llegar los invitados:

-mejor ya nos vamos

-¿A dónde?

Apuntando a la una de las 4 terrazas del estudio responde:

-los adultos vamos a la terraza, ustedes también pueden, hay otras 3 terrazas desocupadas.

Todos dijeron:

-Ok

_Hirogaru yami no naka__  
__(dentro de la extensa oscuridad)__  
__kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri__  
__(intercambie los votos de la revolucion)__  
__Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wa ikanai__  
__(no dejare que nadie se interponga en Mi camino)_

Eriddani le dijo a Kensuke mientras los adultos se iban:

-¿me puedes mostrar el estudio?

Kensuke, obviamente idiotizado por la belleza de la chica, asiente sin poder decir palabra:

-¡Genial!, empecemos por la oficina de grabación.

Los dos se fueron muy alegres del salón, por lo que este Shinji le dice a Akise:

-ella se ve muy feliz, ¿tú crees que…?

-¿ella?, ¿con Kensuke…? eso es lo más improbable que haya escuchado.

-sí, bueno, ¿Cuáles serían las probabilidades?

-enserio, pero, ¿tu, te le vas a declarar a…?

-eso creo, pero, tengo miedo a que me odie.

-eso es normal, es más, yo creo que si no lo tuvieras sería raro.

-pero, tengo miedo al amor.

A esto, Akise se ríe de el:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-tu no le tienes miedo al amor… tú le tienes miedo al rechazo, temes a algo que ni siquiera ha ocurrido, sin darte cuenta de que ELLA te ama, casi o más de lo que tú la amas.

En ese momento sonaban los últimos acordes del opening:

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
(algun dia te mostrare)  
Hikarikagayaku sekai o  
(un mundo resplandeciente)

Que eran remplazados por Fly me to the moon tocados por la banda y cantados por Maya:

(_Colocar aquí Fly Me To The Moon)_

_Fly me to the moon,__  
__And let me play among the stars,__  
__Let me see what spring is like,__  
__On Jupiter and Mars,__  
__In another words hold my hand,__  
__In another words darling kiss me,__  
_

_Fill my heart with song,__  
__And let me sing forevermore,__  
__You are all I longed for,__  
__All I worship and adore,_

Shinji, sorprendido por lo que dijo y con una sonrisa:

-supongo que tienes razón, ya casi te escuchas como tu hermano, solo te falto decir: "Tu corazón es digno de ser amado".

-sí, supongo que sí, aunque creo que hubiera quedado mejor: "Tu corazón es frágil, frágil como el cristal".

-sí, oye, ¿Dónde está Kaworu?

-enfrentando una pelea parecida a la tuya, supongo que la canción les traerá suerte.

…

En otra parte del estudio esta Hikari y esta Asuka hablaban:

-entonces, ¿lo harás?, la canción te traerá suerte.

-supongo que sí, ¿pero crees que me acepte?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Ella la vio con una cara de _es broma, ¿verdad?_:

-tienes razón, pero así eres con todos.

-más razón para rechazarme, pensara que nada cambiara, además, con el he sido peor que con otros.

-pero él te ama, igual o más de lo que tú lo amas.

Asuka reflexionaba, cuando se escuchó, de boca de Maya:

_In another words please be true,__  
__In another words I love you,_

_-_Tienes razón, debo de pelear por ese Baka… él lo vale.

-tu no tienes nada a que temer, solo, abre tu corazón, has que se sienta feliz, hazlo sentir amado, recuerda lo frágil que es su corazón, y lo fuerte que es el tuyo.

Asuka estaba impresionada de lo que había dicho:

-creo que has visto demasiado la serie.

Elle le contesta mientras se ríe:

-sí, aparte de que soné igual que Kaworu, aunque creo que debí de decir algo como: "La muerte es la única y absoluta libertad" o algo por el estilo.

_Fly me to the moon,__  
__And let me play among the stars,__  
__Let me see what spring is like,__  
__On Jupiter and Mars,_

-sí, aparte supongo que Hideaki tenía razón, el complementarse hace feliz a los humanos, vivimos buscando nuestra otra mitad, esa persona que nos complementa.

-pero, el amor es destrucción.

-supongo que sí, pero, lo es porque hay que pelear para obtenerlo, además, él se detestaba, se aborrecía, él pensaba que era la única persona que sufre en el mundo, pero, él pudo aprender a amarse, amarse de la manera en que yo lo amo.

_In another words hold my hand,__  
__In another words darling kiss me,_

_-_es mi imaginación o maya te está diciendo lo que debes hacer.

Asuka con una sonrisa le responde:

-creo que es hora de comenzar a hacerle caso.

-ve por él.

_Fill my heart with song,__  
__And let me sing forevermore,__  
__You are all I longed for,__  
__All I worship and adore,_

Asuka se paró decidida y fue por el amor de su vida, solo podía pensar en él, no había espacio en su cabeza más que su felicidad, la felicidad de que por fin lograrían estar juntos:

_In another words please be true,__  
__In another words I love you,__Only you, Only you_

-la música me apoya, solo debo de abrir mi corazón, esperando a que el haga lo mismo.

…

La última estrofa de Fly me to the moon:

_Fill my heart with song,__  
__And let me sing forevermore,__  
__You are all I longed for,__  
__All I worship and adore,__  
__In another words please be true,__  
_

_In another words I love you,__  
__In another words I love you._

El inicio del sirviente del mal, con el video en el equipo de audio:

_(Colocar aquí El Sirviente del mal Vocaloid)_

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí__  
__tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón__  
__vine al mundo para darte total protección__  
__mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo_

-Es la hora.

Kaworu comenzó a caminar, las piernas le temblaban, su voz flaqueaba, sentía como si su alma se fuera a caer a pedazos, solo podía verla, solo podía ver la perfección en ella, su figura, su piel clara, sus hermosa inocencia, sus ojos rojos, su cabello azul, todo eso ocupaba su mente, mientras la esperaba en la terraza, los minutos más largos de su vida.

_Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul__  
__las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer__  
__y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separó__  
__el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió__  
__cuantas cosas nuestras nuestro destino nos dará__  
__toda nuestra vida siempre lamentare__  
__hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara__  
__y el verte feliz siempre deseare__mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí__  
__tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón__  
__vine al mundo para darte total protección__  
__mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo_

Solo podía ver a la inmensidad de la ciudad, los rascacielos que casi tocaban a Dios, pensando de vez en cuando en lo diminuto del estudio de Gainax, que con facilidad podía ser devorado por los rascacielos, cuando una voz, la voz más dulce que hubiera esperado escuchar en su vida…

-¿para qué me hablabas?

Volteo y la vio, todavía seguía con su peluca y el parche en el ojo, pero eso no disminuía su belleza.

_Cuando realice un viaje en otro país__  
__una linda niña capturo mi atención__  
__era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado__  
__a primera vista ella me enamoro__  
__pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar__  
__a esa niña no querías verla jamás__  
__yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansaras__  
__y aun no entiendo porque me siento tan mal__mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí__  
__el destino de los dos con la ira y corazón__  
__la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor__  
__tu sonrisa real volvió mi vida por fin brillo_

El atontado por la belleza solo podía decir balbuceos:

-es que…, me preguntaba… si tu…, si…, si te gustaría…

_Algún día este país justicia tomara__  
__y el enfado de la gente no se evitara__  
__si ya no hay remedia a lo que el destino traerá__  
__no debes preocuparte la culpa mía será__  
__apresúrate mi ropa te quedara__  
__tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás__  
__todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar__  
__nada me pasara ya no debes llorar__Mi querida princesa tomare tu logar__  
__el destino decidió no debemos continuar__  
__si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá__  
__tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá__  
__hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar__  
_

_Existió un reino de una mala humanidad__  
__en esa tierra solo podía gobernar__  
_

_la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana__  
__aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos__  
__contigo a mi lado siempre caminare__  
__nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare__  
__y verte sonreír siempre deseare_

Rei solo pudo ver su cara de atontado y reír, esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto lo había cautivado a él y a Shinji, la sonrisa que tanto amaban, que tanto disfrutaba ver, le dio valor, le dio valor para decirlo:

-Te amo…

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí__  
__tu sirviente fiel yo soy hermanos de corazón__  
__vine al mundo para darte total protección__  
__mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo__si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer__  
__pediría jugar contigo otra vez..._


End file.
